When I Close My Eyes
by Lightan117
Summary: I never, in a million years thought it was possible. My friend and I were left by ourselves most of your lives, getting by on the money our military parents work for. We wanted change, we wanted something out of a life that meant so much more to us. We wanted a family that would stick with us and stay with us. On our way home from school we got into a car crash. Our wish came true.
1. School and a car crash!

One of three stories I'm writing. I will post them eventually but I will put them up. Please no flames and review to tell me how you think of it. I would like to continue this story but I won't if no one will review. Thanks and enjoy the read!

oOo

"Scarlet-Rose get your ass out here! We're running late!" screamed a voice that followed with a car horn.

"Jesus!" I cursed and threw off the covers. That's me Scarlet-Rose. I'm a ordinary 17-year-old teenager that's a black belt, thanks to my dad who was in the military and straight A+ student in school, thanks to my mom who is also in the military. My moms the General while my dad is her Captain. Funny hun?

I quickly dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt with my combat boots (that my mom bought) then grabbed my book bag and headed for the door. Outside was sunny and bright, unusual for my town, with my friend Nala Tal waiting for me in her red camaro. I quickly ran and jumped in.

"I'm here. Go!" I shouted and she took off. She handed me a brush and I gladly accepted it.

"You slept in….again!" she said glancing over at me then back to the road. I huffed and continued to get the knots out of my black hair.

"Sorry. I stayed up all night last night watching the marathon of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Why they put on Sunday, I'll never know." I said and placed the brush in the glove compartment. I reached down to grab my books when I realized that I forgot my lunch on the dining room table, "shit." I cursed and placed my books on my lap.

"Forgot your lunch?" Nala asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep." I answered with sigh. Nala laughed and pointed to her bag that sat in the back seat. I reached back and grabbed it. I opened it to see two brown paper bag lunches. I smiled and then reached over and pinched her cheek.

"Ouch! Is that what I get for bringing you a lunch? Fine. Next time I won't." she said in a huff.

"But you will! That's why you're so nice! Thanks Nala." I said and took one of the bags. I zipped up her bag and placed it in the back along with mine when I placed my new lunch in it, "how did you know?"

"Give you one guess." She said and pulled down her shades to give me a glance. She orangeish-yellow eyes glowed like fire.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said and gave her a light shove in her shoulder. She laughed and pulled into our school's parking lot.

"Like you always say. Now, let's get to class. Mr. Mike will have our heads." She said and got out with me right behind her.

oOo

The school day went as slow as ever and Mr. Mike was as boring as ever! Thank God that I sit next to the window that way i could look out to see the park that our school over looks. I so wish I were somewhere else….like Star Wars! Right now, I could be battling droids and hanging out the boys…how I wish I could be there.

"Pissst….Scarlet…wanna go to the music room for lunch? We could practice?" Nala whispered.

"Sure….tomorrow's the concert right? We really should practice." I said and returned to the window. Mr. Mike went on and on about world history, not even paying attention that no one was even listening to him.

"**Ring, Ring, Ring.**" the bell rang. Everyone packed up their bags and books and bolted for the door.

"Remember to do page 17 in your workbooks!" Mr. Mike shouted after us as we left. He really didn't have to tell Nala and me twice. Better to do it now then to be pulled after school tomorrow.

Nala and me quickly grabbed our lunches from our lockers and headed for the music wing. There Miss. Eva, our music teacher who was just finishing talking to a student, sat at her desk. We dropped our bags at the foot of the stage then jumped on top. We nodded over to her and took our spots. Nala took her place at the piano, which she has a very big talent for and I took my spot that was an X in the center of the stage.

"How are you doing today girls." She called as she got up from her desk. Miss. Eva was an unmarried woman who practically had men falling over her. Many people could see why. She had beautiful strawberry hair and had curves in all the right places. Every day she came to school in black dress pants and a very business shirt. She was one of Nala and mine favorite teachers. She allowed us to stay late and practice whenever we wanted. But we had to tell her first.

"We're doing fine. We wanted to get in one more practice before the show tomorrow." I spoke with confidence.

"I see me tips are sticking. Now what are you girls doing for the concert?" she asked us.

"We're going to sing Listen to your Heart with the piano version." Nala spoke up. Miss. Eva nodded and took a seat a few rows back. Then the piano began to play…

"_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_**."**

I sang. Nala played the tunes with every tap of the keys.

"_**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye."**_

Miss. Eva smiled and leaned back in the seat closing her eyes.

"_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams."**_

I too closed my eyes and imaged that the auditorium, where we have music class, was filled with people. Everyone was there smiling at us. My parents, along with Nala's. Miss. Eva would be standing to the side with pieces of paper in her hands. A big smile that showed her white teeth when she was happy. I would be in a pale blue dress that went to my knees and Nala would be in a fire red dress that would match her bright red hair.

"_**And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the wind.**_**"**

Everyone would be smiling up at us. Our mothers would be holding flowers for a job well done. And our dad's would say to us that they had something in their eyes to cover up the fact that they were crying.

"_**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye. Listen to your heart. I don't know where you're going but I don't know why, but listen to your heart…..before….you tell him goodbye.**_**" **

I opened my eyes to see the room empty except for Miss. Eva. Nala played a few more tunes before they came to a stop. Miss. Eva opened her eyes and stood up. She started to clap and smile real big at us.

"Bravo girls! Bravo!" she said. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rung, "don't leave girls. You didn't eat. I'll write you a pass." She said. We nodded and jumped off the stage. We grabbed our lunches and began eating, "are your parents coming?" she asked. We looked at each other.

"No. Their…..stuck in their work again. They won't be able to make it." I spoke up.

"That's too bad. They would have been so proud of you." She said and returned to her work. Nala and me continued to eat our lunch. When we were done, Miss. Eva wrote us a pass and we then went our separate ways…..for now.

oOo

The rest of the day, I felt like I got punched in the gut. Miss. Eva had to bring up my parents. You see, my parents are in the military but I haven't seen them since I was ten. They sent us away so that I was to live with my very old grandmother. But five years later, she died, and I was left alone in the house. They sent me letters and money but I kind of lost faith that they would at least come for a visit me at least. Same thing happened with Nala's parents but only she had butlers and nannies to take care of her. I spent as much time with my grandmother as i possably could until she was placed in the hospital. A few weeks after we was placed in medical care she died in her sleep...I had Nala there to help me through it.

Nala and me have been friends since we were born. Our parents knew each other since they were in high school. We did everything together. We've become sisters to each other. Going to the same school. Sleeping over each other's house and just doing everything with each other. We're the only family each other has right now….

"Earth to Scar? Are you there?" Nala asked me waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at her. School ended around 3 o'clock and we were heading home. Nala said she would spend the night so that I would get up on time in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said.

"Don't think so. You seem off…..is it about what Miss. Eva said?" she asked me. She turned to me when we reached a red light.

"Sort of…..green."

"Don't let it get you down. Maybe they'll be there. You know, as a surprise. You don't know until you actually go." She told me and hit the gas.

"I know. I just…..SHIT watch out!" I screamed. A semi-truck came blazing for us…..**CRASH**!

Next thing we knew, it was like watching things happen in slow motion. The truck hit Nala's side and sent us spinning. The truck kept going as we turned over repeatedly. Glass shattered and limbs went flying. Nala let out screams of pain and so did I as we were pelted with glass. When we came to a stop, we were upside down. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nala's arms hanging over her head. I unstrapped my seat buckle and I landed face first in the glass but then slowly crawled out and into the street. The street light flickered in and out. Red blotched pattered the street. Grumbling sounds came from the beat up car. I turned my head to see Nala crawling out of the car. I landed in the dirt, Nala right beside me. We lay side by side while we could feel our life being drained from us. The ground felt cold and i could no longer feel my legs or my toes. Nala's breathing was slow and shallow as was mine. I became afraid...

"Sucks….hun..."Nala choked out.

I chuckled, "yeah…..didn't even get to sing for everyone…" I reached over and lightly touched Nala's hand. She always afraid of dying.

"Can….you sing….that song our mothers would sing when….we were little?" she asked. I painfully nodded and flipped myself so that I was on my back. I replaced my hand on hers and took a deep breath….

"**A gentle breeze...from Hushabye Mountain  
...Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It... fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail... your worries away.**

** It... isn't... far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat... waits down by the key.  
The winds of night... so softly are sighing-  
Soon... they... will fly your troubles to... sea.**

** So close your eyes... on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye... to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat... from... Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away... from... lullaby... bay...**"

"Thank you…." Nala whispered and closed her eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"If anyone is listening…..please…don't let us die…." I pleaded to no one.

"_And you won't little one._" Went a soft voice. I gasped but started to choke on my own blood, "_close your eyes…..let me take you away. You need to learn….learn about yourself…..learn about your past…..I'll be waiting….."_ I did what the voice told me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lifted or floated away.

I watched as colors flew past me. Spinning and forming shapes. A felt my whole body go warm like a mother would hold her child when they were sick or frightened. I felt myself get tired and thought to myself how I wanted to sleep really badly.

"_Sleep. When you wake up….your journey begins…" _

oOo

How was that? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think. And don't put something like "I hate it, it think you suck at writing" don't do that. Thanks for the read!


	2. Waking up in a new world!

Hey, everyone I'm back and with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I really like to see my work get reviews. Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy the read!

oOo

"_How are the two doing since I brought them in?_" said a kind voice that sounded fuzzy.

"_Good. There were a few cuts but nothing major. They should awaken in an hour or so. You can check on them then."_ Said a mechanical voice.

"_Thank you. Let me know when they wake up. Master Yoda wants to have a talk with them."_ Went the kind voice.

I heard the two voices for a while but I didn't know where I was. My body felt heavy and sore. As if a car hit me…wait…..was I hit by a car? My mind is a little fuzzy but I couldn't place my hand on the top of my head. My arm wouldn't move. Like they were strapped down but I could feel that there was nothing holding them down.

I tried to open my eyes to see where I was or who was talking but they were heavy as well. My head hurt really badly…

"It seems one is awaking." Went the kind voice. It wasn't as fuzzy as before and I could make out that I was a man talking. The accent was heavy but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Wa….where….am I?" I croaked out. My throat was day and it hurt to speak.

"In the Jedi Temple young one. Can you do me the favor of opening your eyes?" he asked. Jedi Temple? That can't be right. Slowly I opened my eyes…

Master Kit Fisto was looking straight at me…

Not that I'm going to scream, I'm going to be shocked and maybe even pass out but then where would that put us? Still, I couldn't believe that I'm seeing Master Kit Fisto face to face! I really must be dreaming!

"Master Kit Fisto?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't seem shocked that I knew his name.

"Yes, young one. Do you remember your name?" he wasn't surprised at all but then…..oh shit. I'm not dreaming, am I?

"My name?" I sounded stupid.

He chuckled, "Yes, young one, and your name is?"

"Scarlet-Rose… sir." I stuttered.

"Don't need to be frightened Scarlet-Rose, your safe here. Can you tell me how you came to the Jedi Temple?" Master Kit Fisto took a seat next to me. I slowly sat up, enjoying the feel that I could feel my body again.

"I….really don't know Master." Master? Where the hell did that come from? "The only thing that I know is that…..on our way home…me and Nala…..NALA! My friend Nala, where is she?"I said panicking. I tried to get up but Master Kit Fisto placed his hands on my shoulders to gently place me back on the bed.

"Your friend is on the next bed over. She's asleep and is doing fine. Relax." He said. How is that he's so calm? "Now can you please go on?"

"All I remember is driving home with her and next thing we knew a truck was coming right at us! When the truck hit us, our car went flying! We were able to crawl out but it wasn't long before we left ourselves slipping….I was sure that we even died too. I even felt it too." I said. Master Kit Fisto looked at me then at Nala who was lying on the other bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. It can't be more crystal clear." I told him. He seemed unsure but then a smile came across his face.

"Alright then. We'll have to see what Master Yoda has to say. Maybe he can give you answers. As for now, get some rest. I left you and your friend some clothes to change into when you wake up. Have the medical droid call me down when you're ready." He said and left the room. We he did I felt a slight pain in my chest. Did he even believe me? On the other hand, does he think I'm crazy? Why I'm I even asking myself this! This isn't real! It has to be a dream!

I looked over at Nala to see her peacefully sleeping on the other bed. Maybe it isn't….if it was, she would've been awake by now.

There is only one-way to figure if this is a dream or not. I have to go back to sleep and see if I wake up….I hope….

oOo

"Scar…..Scarlet wake up!" shouted a whisper. My eyes shot open to see Nala looking over me. There was a fire in her eyes but were filled with fear.

"Nala what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you have any idea where we are!" she half shouted at me. I sat up and looked around. I was still in the medical lab….the same one where I talked with Master Kit Fisto….so….it isn't a dream.

"Calm down. We need to think." I told her but she shook her head and began to pace.

"How did we even get here? Are we dreaming? Were we drugged or even…..even…..AHHHH!" she screamed. I grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her hard.

"Nala calm down! Everything is going to be all right! You need to relax!" I shouted at her. Just then, the door swooshed open and ther stood the medical droid.

"_Is everything alright? Are you in need of assistance?_" went the droid. I straightened up and looked at the droid.

"Can you please call Master Kit Fisto that we would like to see Master Yoda now?"I asked.

"_Of course._" He said and left the room. I quickly walked over to a stack of clothing and tossed it to Nala.

"Get dressed. We have a meeting to go to." I said with a smile and started to get dressed. We quickly took of our dirty ripped clothes and changed into the clothes Master Kit Fisto left us. To our surprise,…they were padawan's clothing.

"This is so wrong on so many levels…..and will you please fill in the blanks for me?" Nala asked. I smiled and turned to look at myself in the mirror. My black hair was the same, but a bit messy. As for my brown eyes, they were the same. I didn't feel different….except for the fact that I feel a bit calmer and lighter than before.

"I will but it will be with a few more people. You just have to trust me. And allow me to do all the talking." I said. Nala pouted her lips and placed her hands on her hips, a sign when she wasn't with the plan that you proposed.

"I don't know why I trust you but I do. Moreover, did you really say Master Kit Fisto? Where exactly are we?"

"My dear, I believe that we are in the world of our favorite TV show, Star Wars the Clone Wars." I said.

oOo

It didn't take long before Master Kit Fisto arrived. Nala was a bit shocked at first but she settled down quickly. Master Fisto soon took us to see Master Yoda. While he led us to him, we couldn't help but look around. Everything was so amazing! If this really was a dream, don't wake me.

We passed by a group of younglings and I couldn't help but smile and yet feel sad. At home, I watched all the movies that Georgie Lucas made and being here made me want to tell them to go back home and escape what was coming next….I bet Nala could feel it too. She always cries at that part in the movie.

"Here we are. Master Yoda and Master Windu are inside waiting for you. Good luck to you." Kit Fisto said and turned to leave.

"Thank you Master Fisto." I said. He stopped and turned around only to give me a nod. I nodded and turned back to the door. I glanced over at Nala who was just staring at the door. I kicked her foot to make her look at me.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." I told her and opened the door. We walked inside to fine Master Yoda and Master Windu sitting on oval seats. We walked to the middle of the room and respectfully bowed to them.

"Hello Master Yoda, Master Windu. You wanted to talk to us?" I said. They looked at each other than at us.

"Yes we do." Master Windu began, "but first, how are you two feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. Nala?" I turned towards her.

"I'm fine as well. Shaken up but fine." She said.

"Good to hear. When Kit found you two it looked like you took some bad hits then just left at our doorstep. It's good to see you are doing better." Windu said in a calm voice.

"Questions you have. Answers you seek. Sit." Master Yoda said. We took a seat on the floor and allowed ourselves to relax, "Ask questions to get answers you must."

"Sorry Master Yoda…we're stilling trying to take everything in." Nala said.

"Let's start from the top. What do you remember?" Master Windu said. I took a deep breath and once again began our story. While I was telling it, Master Yoda looked in-between Nala and me then at Master Windu. Nala would jump into the story to and comment on her perspective. When I was done telling our story the room was quiet for a few minutes before Master Windu spoke again.

"It seems to me that you were placed in our world for a reason and that the voice you heard Scarlet, would likely appear soon to tell you more." He said. We sighed and hung our heads.

"But what are we supposed to due until then? We can't stay here. We're not even jedi!" I said.

"What if they tested us?" Nala mumbled. I froze and looked at her, "what?"

"Your brain is showing." I said with a smile and turned to Master Yoda, 'Master Yoda would you mind if you tested us to be jedi? If we showed signs you can teach us and allow us to help." I said standing to my feet.

"What do you think Master Yoda? Should we test them?" Master Windu asked. Master Yoda seemed to be in thought but soon a small smile spread across his face.

"Test them, we will." He said. I looked down at Nala who had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Master Yoda!" we said together. Two big grins were planted on our face as Master Windu stood up.

"Please follow me. We must wait for the others to show. When they do, we'll test you one at a time. Scarlet you will go first then Nala. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." We said and quietly walked out of the room.

oOo

By the time, a few of the other jedi master's showed up Master Windu had called me in. Once inside, they each asked a few questions to me then asked me to lift stuff up or read their mind. I was able to move objects with ease to my surprise and able to sense and read people's mind was the coolest thing I could do. During my test, I spotted a small-withered flower or flower like plant sitting next to Master Yoda. I asked him if I could see the plant and he agreed. Once I got the plant in my hands, I gently allowed my fingers to linger over the petals and leafs that it had. I placed my hand over the plant and allowed some of my energy to go into the plant. When I pulled my hand back, I was shocked to find it well again. Before I could mutter a word or less a sound, the plant was lifted from my hands and into Master Plo Koon's hands.

"How did you do this?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my hands.

"When I was little I could always do stuff like that but only on an impulse. Sometimes I could barely know what I was doing. It was like the plant was drawing me to it….like it wanted me to help it." I said and turned away. Some of the jedi masters whispered then returned to the task at hand.

Once my test was done, they sent in Nala. I was made to wait outside of the room until her test was complete. However, I couldn't help but fiddle while I waited for her. A bunch of "What ifs" came into my mind and they wouldn't leave. I looked up and noticed that I was placed in front of a huge window that looked over Coruscant. The city was huge. Not even the TV shows and movies could show how much the few is. I stood up and walked over to the window. I stretched out my hand to touch the window…

(**FLASH BACK)**

**Two small children run down the hallway. One with bright red hair and sunset eyes and the other with brown wavy hair and ****heterochromia eyes (one blue and one green eye.) They run down that hall laughing and smiling while a dark skin boy and light skin boy chase after them. Before they reach that door and small green figure walks out of the room. It smiles and pats the children on the head and gestures the children inside the room. The green being looks up and spots something that wasn't there before. He brings a finger to his lips and smile, as if he knows that the person watching already figured out what just happened. But the truth in the matter is that the person who was watching…..had no clue what had just happened.**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I pulled my hand away from the glass and gently grasp my hand as if I was in pain. I step back until my knees hit the bench and I fall onto it. I just kept staring at the window as time moved on.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, "Did I really see that?"

Before I could ask myself another question, the door slid open and Master Kit Fisto stood with a grin on his face.

"Come in child. We made our discussion." He said. I got up and quickly walked towards the room. Inside Nala sat on the floor with the other Master surrounding her. I took a seat next to her and looked at Master Yoda.

"Come to a decision, we have. Padawans you are not, but jedi you are. Much more advanced and skillful then others, you are. But still, you are learning." He waved his hand and two lightsabers floated over to us. The one I held in my hand was sliver with strange gold symbols while Nala had a coal colored one with red symbols, "these belonged to our most powerful jedi masters. Gone, they are but their sprits, their force, still remains. Of use, they will be to you." He said. We stood up and gave a bow.

"Thank you Master Yoda." We said.

"We promise to use these with care." Nala said. The other jedi masters bowed their heads and stood up to leave.

"A week from now. Skywalker and Kenobi will arrive. Be Skywalker's assistances you two will." Master Yoda said. We looked at each other and smiled. If you could read our minds right now, all you could hear was screams of the millions of fan girls in our heads.

"Scarlet, Nala, follow me. I'll show you where you will be staying until Skywalker arrives." Master Windu said. We gave one last bow to Master Yoda then followed him out.

oOo

As soon as the door closed the remaining jedi, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, and Aayla Secura all stood around Master Yoda. A look of concern was on all of their faces. Luminara was the first to speak…

"It's really them. The girls, the two spoke of, it's really them." She said looking down at Master Yoda.

"We knew this day would come. They told us but I thought they were joking….now I'm not so sure." Aayla spoke.

"If it is true then the girls are in danger. Is leaving them with Skywalker a good idea?" Plo Koon asked.

"If they're with Skywalker then they'll be safe. If he runs into trouble, which is all the time, he always finds a way out." Aayla said.

"Leave the temple they must. Not even here, safe is not." Master Yoda said.

"Let's just hope Kenobi and Skywalker get here well within a week…but still…they look so much like them." Luminara said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes. I agree with you there. Now, excuse me, I must leave. Good day Master Yoda." Plo Koon said and left. Both Luminara and Aayla said good-bye to Master Yoda and left as well. After a few minutes, a small smile worked its way up onto Master Yoda's face. He closed his eyes and remembered a few years back to when I girl about 17,walked into the room to talk to him.

"_I'm leaving Master Yoda. And I wanted to say thank you. You've always been a father to me.,_" said the girl.

"_May the force be with you._" He said.

"_And you as well. May you always find the light in the darkness. _" The girl gave Master Yoda a hug and left the room. A feeling of warmth came over Master Yoda when he reopened his eyes.

"And may you, also find you way in the dark. My young apprentice." Master Yoda whispered to a person that was no longer with him.

The halls were quiet except the small talk of the two girls that had just arrived. Unaware that a dark storm was silently coming towards them…and might tip the balance of the galactic war in someone else's favor….

oOo

And there you have it! Chapter 2 and within, what, three days? I may start only updating one or two chapters a week. But it all depends on school. Please review and let me know what you think. In the next chapter, I'll get on with the main story line and introduce more people. Thanks again for the read!


	3. Enter! SwCw Characters!

Hey guys! And welcome to chapter 3! I want to say thank you to all my reviewers and reviews everyone gave! This story feels so loved! Now on to the read!

oOo

The following morning, Master Windu woke us up. Both he and Master Yoda wanted us to train with our lightsabers so we could get a feel how we would wield it. At first when we started we…well…we sucked to put it bluntly. And I thought this would be easy.

"My dad said that a sword is like having your arm extended a bit. It's apart part of us now so we have to be careful when we're using it. Right Master Yoda?" Nala asked.

"Yes. Use the force to guide you, you must." Master Yoda replied. We would switch on and off between Master Windu and one of us. Which is cool except that master Windu doesn't go easy on you.

The next two days, we continued to work on our lightsabers. We were learning quickly so Master Windu moved us to hand-to-hand combat. Piece of cake. We were a bit rusty but soon our black belts began to show. Knowing that we were capable of handling ourselves in a fight, we continued to practice with our lightsabers.

We did get to explore the rest of the temple though. But Master Yoda said that we couldn't go outside until Anakin and Obi-wan arrived. We found the library and did some reading. The librarian was nice to us. She showed us some databases and some useful stuff such as languages. I also found a small green house that's covered in plants. It was near the medical wing that I've walked past before.

I was the one, who was most fascinated with it while Nala preferred the training room. So many plants lined the walls and shelves, it seemed like you were walking through a jungle.

"Hello, youngling. What are you doing here?" came a voice. I turned to my left to see Master Luminara. She was picking the petals off of a plant, whose flowers reminded me of a young rose.

"Hello Master Luminara. I didn't see you there." I spoke a little shyly.

"It's quite alright. Enjoying the green house?" she asked me.

"It's very beautiful. I didn't realize that there was so many plants. These are healing plants right?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Quite observant aren't you? Yes, these plants are for healing." She said and looked around the room.

"Who decided to build a green house in the temple?"

"One of the mightiest, bravest, purest jedi that ever lived. My best friend. You carry her lightsaber." He gestured to my waist where my lightsaber hung.

"This was hers? Why would Master Yoda give this to me?" I asked holding it out for her to take it. She held up her hand and returned her gaze to what she was doing.

"You need it more than she does now. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get once you leave. Consider it a gift from her to you. She would want you to have it." she spoke and pushed the lightsaber back at me. I glanced at the lightsaber and then at her. I could tell there was pain in her eyes but also joy.

We talked a length, which felt weird but yet, enjoyable. She asked me questions about my world and what was it like. I told her that we haven't explored outside of our galaxy even yet our own planet. She laughed and patted me on my head. Then we switched and I asked her about things I should know and things I should do now that I would be leaving soon.

"Scar, there you are!" came Nala's voice. I turned to see her in the door way with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. I guess I lost track of time. Time flies when you're having fun, you know." I smiled at Luminara and she smiled back.

"Master Windu wants us to practice again! We only have three more days until Anakin and Obi-wan get here!"She exclaimed.

"I know, I know." I turned to Luminara, "it was nice talking to you. I hope we get a chance to talk soon."

"It was nice talking to you too. And here," she handed me a leather bound book, "it may come in handy when you're with Skywalker. You know how he is." She grinned.

"Thank you. Bye Master Luminara." I turned and walked out of the room.

"Bye Luminara!" Nala called. Luminara waved back and returned to her work, "we're going to be late you know."

"Well let's get moving!" I raced ahead. Nala shouted something and ran after me. Once the door closed, Luminara glanced back at the door. Her smile turned soft as she reached inside her robe for the thin chain that held something dear to her. She took it out and unclasped the back of it to set it down beside her. Gently she opened it up and allow the soft music to play. At the end, a female voice was heard above the soft music.

"_Happy birthday! I know how much you like this song when we traveled. I remember you always humming it. Don't stop that smile from always showing people how you feel. There's no need to be so lifeless. Know I will always have your back. Happy birthday Luminara. Hope your birthday wish came true."_ Luminara smiled and glanced at the door once more.

"It did sister. It did. Thanks to you."

oOo

The three days went by fast as we continued to practice with our lightsabers. The day before, Aayla and Luminara took us down to the markets and helped us buy some clothes to change into while we stayed Anakin and Obi-wan. When the day for us to leave finally came, Nala and me were sitting in the meeting room with Master Yoda in the middle of us.

"Master Yoda their late." Nala groaned. Master Yoda, who had been meditating, opened one eye to look at her.

"Near they are. Patience you must have. Like all jedi, we move with the force, but do not force it." he spoke and closed his eye.

"Master Yoda's right. They'll get here when they get here." I spoke over the book I was reading. Nala grumbled and went back to picking her nails. I went back to reading the book Master Luminara gave me or rather a journal she gave me. it was filled with notes on plants that would help just about anything ranging from headaches to extreme burns. There were side notes on where and how to obtain them and how to make it as well. From the handwriting, I could tell a female wrote this along with how old this book really is.

"Master Yoda, you called us." Came a voice. We looked up to see Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano walk into the room. I looked over at Nala whose eyes were as big as dollar quarters. I smiled but I couldn't help but squeal out in joy in my head. Man are the fan girls going too pissed if I ever get home!

"Yes. News I have. Two assistants you now have. Help you, they will." Master Yoda spoke.

"What I don't need help!" Anakin objected.

"Master Yoda why does Anakin need assistants?" Ahsoka asked.

"He must have a good reason if he brought all three of us in here." Obi-wan spoke this time.

"Good reason, I have. Must speak alone, things are not ready to be revealed." Master Yoda said and looked over at me. I nodded and stood up gabbing Nala with me.

"We'll be waiting outside." I said and we grabbed our bags. The door closed softly behind us. Once we walked outside the door slid closed behind us.

So our wait began…

"What's with all the secrets?" Nala exclaimed as she looked out the window where she sat at. I had to agree with her there. Sure, we're new comers but if they didn't trust us then why would they give us lightsabers of their greatest jedi? It really seems that they don't want us to find the truth in the matter.

"I don't like it either but remember that we're visitors here. They have a right to keep stuff from us." I told her.

"I never thought that I would doubt a jedi. No wonder this war started! They have no feelings!" she slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true! How can you not feel guilty about knowing what's going to happen! It's like getting away with murder!"She practically shouted.

"It's not like we can just walk up to the Jedi Counsel and say "I know you're all going to die and I know who….."I stopped in midsentence. Fear struck my chest.

"What? "I know who, what?" she asked getting up and sitting next to me on the bench.

"I know who's pulling the strings to the Sith." I said just above a whisper. I looked over to see her orange eyes glow like fire. Whenever she was hell bent on something, her eyes would always get darker and glow as if they were ever on fire.

"Senator Palpatine." Nala hissed, 'we could tell them and this war would be over, you know?" Nala's voice from a hiss to whisper in my ears.

"We don't have proof. He covers his tracks with a fine toothcomb. How can we?" I asked a little louder.

"There's us. We know almost everyone and know what's going to happen! We can do this!" she said.

"I don't know Nala…."

"Just consider it. I think we'll be spending a lot of time here…" she said and rested her head on my shoulder.

oOo

About ten minutes after Master Yoda sent us out of the room, the door opened and the four walked out. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka walked behind Master Yoda as they came out and stood in front of us.

"Go with them, you will." Master Yoda said.

"You told them?" Nala asked.

"Master Yoda explained what had happened over the past week. I'm sure we'll get along nicely." Obi-wan spoke with a smile on his lips."

"Now I have two more to look after." Anakin mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"Sky guy we know how to take care of ourselves. The problem is that we don't know our way around. The rest of the Jedi are already busy with very important work. They don't need us to screw things up. As for you sky guy you can dig us out of it." I said with a smile on my lips. Anakin grumbled and turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka go back aboard the ship and make sure that our new visitors have rooms to sleep in. I'll take them and deliver the message to Senator Amidala. Got it Snips?" He asked his padawan.

"Right, gotcha."She reached for our bags but we stopped her.

"That's alright. We'll carry our own bags." Nala spoke softly. Ahsoka smiled and started to walk down the hall with Obi-wan. I turned to Master Yoda to say thank you, as did Nala.

"Thank you for everything. I promise you that we'll try and be the best jedi you've ever trained. And I hope we'll see each other soon." I knelt down and hugged master Yoda.

"Yeah. Thank you Master Yoda. For once, I actually feel like us coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all." Nala too, knelt down and hugged him.

"May the force be with you." He spoke.

"And you as well." Nala and me spoke at the same time. We waved our finial good-bye at Master Yoda and followed Anakin to our new adventure.

oOo

We took a small transport to the Senate building to deliver a message to Senator Amidala. Nala and me snickered when we saw the look he gave her. He asked why but was only said it was a joke that we had just remembered. He waved it off and lead us inside her office. Once inside it was hard not to see them try to be together. Wither it was a simple touching of the hand or how he would lean over her shoulder close enough to feel the warmth of her, one look and you could tell there was something going on. However, it was getting old when we stopped laughing our asses off (inside our heads of course) and settled down.

"Thank you General Skywalker. Say hi to Ahsoka once you get back to your ship. And it was nice to meet the both of you." Padme said. That snapped us to attention.

"It was nice to meet you too Senator." Nala spoke for us. Padme smiled then turned to Anakin. I could see that in their eyes that they wanted to be left alone and spend some time together however, we just had to come in and ruin it….and I've had enough of the puppy-dog looks they give each other!

"Anakin would you please cut the formalities and kiss her already!" I shouted. They jumped and looked over at me while Nala burst into a ball of laughter.

"Wha….what are you talking about?" Padme asked.

"Ma and Nala know you guys are married and how Anakin only "delivers" you stuff is because he wants to see you." I said throwing my legs over the arm of the chair.

"Anakin, how do they know this?" she asked him but Nala interrupted.

"We're not from this world or much less this dimension. In our world, everyone knows about it. So don't worry about it, your secret is safe with us." Nala said.

"Trust us. They day we tell is the day that hell freezes over." I commented. Padme smiled as did Anakin. Slowly their lips met and they shared a loving kiss. We smiled but mine quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"Nothing, I need air." I quickly stood up and walked out the door. I didn't just stand at the door, I turned left and kept going. I walked up stairs to avoid people. I just wanted to go somewhere else…

I really didn't know how long I was walking for but when I looked up from the ground I saw that I was in a different part of the building. Once I stopped moving I felt my heart constrict as if it was suffocating. Nala was right…it did feel like murder almost. The guilt….the pain…even here, it felt so real…maybe she was right.

"Are you lost, my child?" came a voice that I knew and that would send shivers up my spine. I didn't want to turn around and look in his eyes because I knew him and it was painful to admit it…..so I turned around…

Senator Palpatine…Darth Sidious, master of the dark side….

"Umm…sort of. I was looking for Senator Amidala's office. I need to speak to her about something that happened on Naboo." I lied and mentally kick myself.

"I hope everything is alright?" he spoke. "_Like you even care!_" I thought to myself.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was just sent to ask something important and personal to the Senator.' I still lied and still mentally kicked myself. If I make it through this, I'm going to go rot in a hole.

"That's good to hear. You're looking for her office? Follow me, I will take you to her." He said and gestured his hand so that I will walk beside him.

"Thank you….uh…" I tried to sound new as possible.

"Senator Palpatine. And you dear girl?" he extended his hand towards me.

"Scarlet-Rose Taylor, Senator. It's nice to meet you." I grasped his hand gently but I couldn't help but feel the shock that went from his hand to my head. I slowly watched as I was pulled somewhere else…

**(Time Flash)**

**A man or being, smiled evilly as he watches machines and droids alike was marched down into the ground. A cloaked figure gives the being a sheet of paper. The man's eyes twinkles as he laughs. Flashes of blue fog and bodies go back and forth. A girl with vines on her arms screams in pain as the plants suck in the fog. Coughs are loud in someone's ears as that someone sees pale faces. Everything beings to fade and breathing is harder to do so.**

"**Scarlet!" and that someone's eyes close as the dark embraces her….**

oOo

"Oww, my head." I muttered softly to myself.

"Look who decided to wake up." Nala's voice was filled with humor.

"Nala, where am I?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes.

"Give you one guess." I could tell she was smiling. I bolted awake and looked around. I was in a medical bay that's for sure but I could tell we were on a starship's medical bay.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, I found you before you passed in front of the Sith Lord my I add! Anakin came and helped me carry you here. Don't worry, no one saw us except Ahsoka so you don't have to be embarrassed." She said smugly.

"Thanks…you said I passed out?"

"Yep. One hand you were shaking hands with the Dark Lord and the next think I know you fainted. I thought he pulled something on you." Nala said but I could hint the worry in her voice.

"It wasn't him..it was me. When I shook his hand I saw something. It was like a flashback but it hadn't happened yet." I told her. Her eyes narrowed and took a few steps towards me.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing of importance really. Don't worry about. I'm sure that it was nothing.' I lied.

"Alright. Just remember that we know what's going to happen. Whatever it is that you saw, maybe we can stop it." Nala was half-right. If we did fix it, before whatever it was then something good might happen. But if we do change it then what will happen then? Why can't things be simple anymore?

"How's Scarlet?" the voice was soft and it snapped us back into regular time again. We looked over to see Ahsoka standing in the door way.

"Hey Ahsoka. I'm doing better. I guess I was just overwhelmed that's all. I have thing to still rap my mind around yet." I told her.

Ahsoka smiled, 'that's good. If you're up for it I can show you around. Master Skywalker wants to talk with you two after you're settled in. I already have your rooms ready and your bags are already there. I hope you don't mine."

"No, that's alright. Thank you, we'll love a tour." Nala said with excitement. I chuckled and got off the bed.

Ahsoka then showed us around. The most interesting places were the mess and the training room. Nala especially liked the training room. Ahsoka said it was nice to have two more girls on board. Being surrounded by men only goes so far before things get boring. She's happy that we'll be able to talk and have something in common with us. Good thing too because we wouldn't have anyone to talk to either. However, we did run into two clones that would've sent Nala and me into fangirls fits unless we learned self control,

Echo and Fives…

When we were introduced, they seemed surprised but they also seemed happy to meet us.

"After Sky guy talks to them, we're heading for the mess. Do you boys want to join us?" Ahsoka asked. They looked at each other then at us,

"Sure. It will give us a chance to get to know you better. We'll even probably be even working together anyway." Echo said. From what I could tell, he was happy to tag along.

"I agree with Echo. Just radio us when you finished. We'll be in the barracks." Fives said. After we said, our good-byes for now, Ahsoka took us to see Anakin. But before we did, she wanted us to see our rooms, which were so cool. Both rooms had a bed, nightstand, mirror, private bathroom, dresser, and a small couch.

Once we saw everything, we took an elevator to the bridge where Anakin was waiting. When we got there, you wouldn't believe who he was talking to besides Obi-wan…

Captain Rex and Commander Cody…our favorite clones in the SwCw world!

'There they are." Anakin noticed us walk in and smiled at us, "I hope you're feeling better?"

"A lot actually. I guess me being here was a lot to take in." I smiled back.

"Rex, Cody, meet Scarlet-Rose and Nala. They'll be staying with us." Obi-wan spoke this time.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Rex extended his hand and I very much gladly accepted it. And let me tell you, if the fangirls knew this, then I would be so dead!

"Nice to meet you too, but please call me Scarlet or Scar. I'm not that old." I smiled and gave his hand a firm handshake.

"No problem Ma…Scarlet." he smiled back, "quite a handshake." He noted.

"Dad was in the military. Taught me that officers want to know you can handle a weapon if you got a firm handshake." I told him.

"Really? You father is in the military?" he asked.

"Yep. So is my mother." I held my high for that one. He gave me wide eyes as I dropped his hand.

"Ok girlies, listen up. There are things I want to go over." Anakin spoke up. We turned and give him our full attention, "since you'll be staying with us I want to go over a few things. Rule one; you will be fighting alongside us. Rule two; you can go anywhere on the ship but stay out of trouble. Rule three; always follow orders. And Rule four; if you _ever_ come across a Sith lord, come find Obi-wan or myself. Do not engage them. Understood?"

"Anakin, both of our parents are in the military. We know what to do and what not to do. It's like living at the bases back home." Nala said plainly.

"Bases?" Cody asked.

"When we were little, we used to move from base to base to base until we were ten. Then they left us with our grandparents. During that time, they drilled everything they could into our tiny mind." I spoke this time.

"Alright then. Now go run along. I have to speak with Obi-wan about a few things." Anakin turned and focused his attention on the holoprojector.

"Cody, Rex, we're heading for the mess, wanna come with us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why not, I was starting to get hungry anyways. Rex?" he turned to his brother in arms.

"Why not. If the General is giving us time off why not use it." Rex said. My heart did a flip but I made sure it didn't show. Ahsoka smiled and made her way to the door with us right behind her. I looked over at Nala and she did the same. I knew right away that we were both thinking the same thing. No matter what happened and no matter where this takes us, we'll stick by each other no matter what. And we'll stick by our new brother in arms as well. Their family now. Moreover, like family we look out for each other. And we'll do anything it takes to keep them safe…

oOo

So a really long chapter for you guys. I would've updated sooner but a storm hit and took out my power so I had to continue to write it on paper. Again, I would like to thank everyone for his or her awesome reviews! So please tell me how this chapter was as well. I love getting feedback. Your reviews are the only things that make me write more.


	4. A Mission with a Tratior

Hey everyone! Once again, here's another chapter! I love the reviews by Panthermonspartner and Onixeyes! Thanks you two! Now on to the story! I don't own anything except my OC's. If you want to know what they look like check here. I decided that since they're in a cartoon they might as well be one too. Just take out the spaces.

Scarlet- H t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = F e m a l e J e d I & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 4 8 # / d 1 z 9 r o j

Nala- H t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t I o n = & q = + + F e m a l e + J e d I # / d 1 o m 7 k w

oOo

"Your mother is a WHAT!" the boys actually shouted at us, which even brought a few more faces looking at us.

"I said that our mother's are Generals back home. And our father's served under them as their Captains." I told them once again. After we talked with Anakin, we radioed Echo and Fives to meet us in the mess. When we got there, there were a few stares but nothing we haven't seen before. We grabbed our food and sat with Rex, Cody, Echo, Fives, and Ahsoka near the back away from the others so we could talk a little louder.

"So they actually allowed your mothers to be Generals and have you as well?" Echo asked.

"It's not the common where we come from. However, some women who have children while they're in the military would leave and raise their children away from the base. Nevertheless, our mothers decided that if we stayed on the base we might learn how to take care of ourselves. And well…it worked." Nala spoke and took another bite from her tray. The food was just like the bases we used to live at back home. Horrifying yet filling, nonetheless.

"What did you learn?" Cody asked her. Nala's face grew a little red then quickly swallowed.

"Well…we learned hand-to-hand combat and we were really quick learners. Actually we became masters at it around…what…age 8?' Their jaws dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Rex here is the best hand-to-hand as well. Maybe you two should spar sometime. See who's better." Fives chuckled.

"Besides that, we learned how to use swords and others stuff to defend ourselves. It was cool until we were ten." I said giving a huge sigh.

"What happened?" Rex asked. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning look.

"The war started. We were sent home to live with our grandparents. We maybe got two years with them before they died of old age. Ever since we lived on our own." I answered. Sadness was hinted in my voice but I looked up and smiled, "but it's alright. We had our next-door neighbors to watch us and the few friends we had at school. It wasn't that bad."

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude on a personal topic." Echo said.

"Don't worry about it. You asked and we answered. Stop apologizing." Nala said and smiled. Echo's frown that he was carrying turned into a small smile.

"Your world seems like an adventure." Ahsoka said.

"It is. Most people don't even leave their hometown. But most people do travel but not every much." I said.

"Don't you travel to other worlds?" she asked us.

"We haven't discovered world that have life on them. The ones in our solar system we've only seem pictures. We haven't even set foot on them yet." Nala answered. And so the rounds of twenty questions continued. We just sat getting to know each other. Nala even let it slip that I liked to sing. They requested that I sing a song. I said ok a little shyly and got ready until Anakin walked in.

"So this is where everyone is." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Master Scarlet was about to sing for us!" Ahsoka said excitedly. Anakin's eyebrow rose in a questioning look.

"Really? You can sing?" he asked.

"Of course she can! Go ahead, show him." Nala said a little louder. Now everyone in the mess was looking towards us. I could feel my face heat up.

"I was until everyone was practically looking at me!" I hissed at Nala. She brought her hands to protect her and gave a sorry-I-just-blurted-that-out look.

"Go on. Let's hear you sing." Rex said and rested his chin on his hand, "this ought to be good."

"Rex, I'm sure she has a good voice. Go on! Don't mind Rex." Cody said. My eyes narrowed at Rex. Now this is war!

"Fine! Just to prove to you I can sing and that I don't have a horrible voice!" I got up from the bench and stood behind Nala glaring down at Rex. I took a deep breath and began…

"_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away"_

I sang. Nala smirked at how everyone's eyes widened, including Rex's.

"_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after,  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after"_

My eyes scanned the room. Everyone's eyes were wide and a few mouths were open. I glanced at Rex who just sat there wide-eyed. I smiled at I extended the notes and allowed the music to flow through me.

"_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
_Your ever ever after"

Nala sat back smiling like a cheser cat. Ahsoka who was sitting next to her was also grinning but she was also grinning at her Master, who also had his mouth agape.

"_Oh, for ever ever after"_

As my singing died away, the room remained silent until a roar of applause and whistling was heard. I smiled and sat back down smirking over in Rex's way.

"Impressive but I've heard better." he recovered and just brushed it under the rug. My eyes narrowed and I gave him a death glare.

"Don't listen to him Scar, your song was great! You would've knocked Alex down flat if she were here!' Nala said slapping me in the back.

"Who's Alex?" Ahsoka asked.

"A girl from our world. She is second best in our music class. She always tries to upstage Scar here, but it never has worked. Once during our winter concert she got up on the high board and started to drop colored lights down into the stage. Scar moved out of the way and made it look so cool as she danced out of the way." Nala cheered.

"So, Skyguy what's going on?" I returned my attention to Anakin.

"Well…we got a problem. Ahsoka Luminara called and asked if you can go with her and I said yes. As for us…we have another assignment and that means the two are coming with us." He began.

"What! That's not fair! I want to hang out with Scar and Nala!"Ahsoka protested. Nala was the first to get up. She reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka we'll be right back. Once you're done with our mission with Luminara then you, me, and Scar are going to hang out. Just the three of us. Alright?" Nala said.

"Nala's right. When we come back we'll hang out and play another round of twenty questions." I told her.

"Alright." She smiled.

"Alright then snips go get ready. And you two as well. Meet me in the hanger in one hour before we head for Christophis. Rex, Cody do the same as well." Anakin said and turned to leave.

We said good-bye to Fives and Echo and headed for our room. We grabbed a bag and packed a change of clothes. Once we were packed, we quickly headed for the hanger. There everyone was waiting for us. Obi-wan was talking to Anakin while Ahsoka gave us a hug before she left. Once she left, we boarded the carrier that would light speed us to the planet.

"Hang on girls." Cody said. However, Nala didn't hear him and got tossed as we jumped. Cody reached out and brought her close to him so she wouldn't be tossed around like a ping-pong ball. When we finally stopped, I looked over to see Nala still wrapped in Cody's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at Cody. At first, she was still in a daze then she realized where she was and her face turned a bright red.

"Sorry." She muttered and quickly untangled herself from his arms. She placed herself where she normally was, next to me, but this time she left her head down, away from everyone. Man was she smitten!

"Welcome to Christophis girls." The storm doors opened and we were able to look out.

It was so beautiful…

The whole city was made of crystals and technology. It was like looking in a jewelry book that grew 100x! Nala and me looked at each other then back out the window with huge smiles on our faces. Never before had we seen such a wonderful place. Even if we were in a war, you wouldn't notice unless you count the destroyed houses and towers.

"_Preparing to land_." Came the polite. Once we landed another clone, whose eyes seemed lighter greeted us walked our way. A smile was on his face when he approached.

"Good to have you two here. Things have been rough. I'm Slick. One of the commanders here at the base." He spoke. His eyes looked at the generals then at us, "who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Scarlet." I answered.

"I'm Nala." Nala answered.

"Good to have you. If you four come with me, I'll show you two the command center." Slick said and turned to head in. Nala and me slowed down a bit so that we were behind the whole group.

"This episode is Hidden Enemy, right?"Nala asked. I nodded sadly.

"That means a whole lot of men are going to die in those towers." I said.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen. We're here and we're jedi. We can't stop what's coming but at least we can save their lives." Nala said as we walked into the control center.

Slick explained to us what has happened. The Separatists have been making a push to the upper city, that's where we are. In addition, that's not the worse part…what's coming our way is one hell of an army.

"Then let's come up with a plan." Anakin said. He brought up a map of the area. Anakin suggested that we hold a front head on. Obi-wan suggested that we pull back and go around them. Surprise them from behind.

"What about here?" Nala asked and pointed to two towers, "the roads here and here converge to that if the droids did split up they'll just be met again. If we set up cannons here and here," she pointed to two spots near the top of the towers," we could easily take them out."

"But look at this." I pointed to another separate road, "If the droids find those they'll be able to slip right past us. Then they'll board the elevators and ambush us while the only way to escape is up." I told her. Everyone looked at us then the map.

"How did you two learn military tactics?" Slick asked us.

"From our parents. We would watch them and the other Generals talk about plans and such. We were always interested in listening to them when we were little. But we had a habit of asking too many questions." I said and gave him a small smile.

"It sounds like a sound plan. What do you think Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Where were these two a few days ago when we tried to capture Dooku?" He said.

"It's settled then, tomorrow we head out." Obi-wan said.

"Scarlet, Nala your dismissed." Anakin said. We nodded and turned to leave but was caught but Obi-wan.

"Listen you two, tomorrow is your first battle. Watch yourselves and stick close to either of us. Understand?" he asked us.

"We understand." We both said and left the room. Tomorrow is our first battle…and if we don't play our cards right, this plan might shatter in our faces. I just that Slick doesn't have anything we don't know of up his sleeve. Or else we're in deep shit.

oOo

The following morning was quiet was we rode to the towers. Slick was late as we began to board. He said that he "misplaced" his helmet. The men chuckled and brushed it aside. I looked over at Nala, whose face was hard. Nala was determined now. There's no turning back now…

"_Try as you may, even the best plans go wrong."_ Said a female voice. I picked my head up and looked over at Nala. She was looking at me with shocked eyes. The voice…the voice from before was warning us. Warning us about what?

"Did you hear it too?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah. You did you uh? So it finally shows up." I whispered back.

"At least it did…but what's going to go wrong?" she asked me with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know…I don't know." I said softly. The ship jerked as we landed.

Obi-wan took Cody and Nala with his squadron to one of the towers. Nala looked at me for help but I just smiled and nodded at her. Anakin took Rex and me along with squad to the other. Once at the room we started to set up. Slick, unfortunately, was with my squad. Every time I turn around, he would pretend to do something but when I returned my gaze away I could feel his eyes on me. It felt like he was scanning something or me for that matter. I griped the top of my lightsaber just in case. However, when I did a warm heat would come from it and I would pull away to look down at it.

"_Anakin, how are you doing over there?"_ Obi-wan voice came over our com links.

"We're set. I've got some guys here that are anxious to get going." Anakin answered.

"HAY!" I shouted.

"And one girl." He mumbled but that didn't stop the chuckles from happening.

"_Glad to hear it_." Obi-wan answered then discontinued. Anakin and me then turned towards the window. Slick then stood beside and brought up his binoculars.

"I'm seeing a full battalion coming right on schedule." Slick said.

"Tanks! They brought tanks!" one of the clones said. Oh, shit! I looked out the window and watched as they came closer and closer.

"A little closer." I muttered.

"Their splitting up!" someone shouted.

"What!" I exclaimed. I turned back to the window and took Slicks binoculars from him to look. The person was right. They found the other path and were heading for us as we speak…just as Nala and me figured. I handed back the binoculars back to Slick and turned to Anakin, "what now?" Anakin looked out the window to see a battle going on in the other tower.

"Obi-wan, what's going on?" he asked.

"_We're cut off. The droids are on to us_." He said and cut us off.

"Gunship, come in. Hawk, we need evac in the south tower." Anakin called to our gunship…wait…south tower?

"_Roger that sir, we're coming_." Answered Hawk.

"South tower? We're in the north." Rex said.

"Not for long." Anakin grinned. He took his lightsaber and cut an X in the glass. The he forced pushed to shatter the glass, "Rex fire your cables." Rex signaled his men over and they fired. Once the cables were steady, we jumped on and slid over. Luckily, I had gloves on so I wouldn't burn my hand. As we slid over the droids started to shoot at us. One of them managed to shoot one of our men so he let go. I quickly forced grabbed him and tossed him across so he landed on a ledge. Anakin kicked the glass away and began to take out the droids.

"Thanks." Said the clone I saved when I landed.

"No problem. Might want to use this.' I handed him a blaster. He nodded and took off. I looked down at my ruined gloves and decided to discard them. I took out my lightsaber and ran towards the fight.

"This way is clear!" I shouted to them.

"How did you get here?" Obi-wan asked over the fight.

"He improvised." I answered. I spotted Nala and gave her cover. She turned and gave me a quick smile. Obi-wan took one of the machine guns and toss it at the droids. We were then able to slip back and into the elevator. Once at the top we took position at the far end, waiting to be picked up.

"Now what?" Nala asked. One of the elevator doors opened and droids poured out. Nala, Obi-wan, Anakin, and I took out our lightsabers and started to attack them while the boys took cover. We quickly ran ahead and cut down the droids. Just then, the gunship came down and hovered at the edge. Slowly we started to pull back and into the drop ship. One of the clones grabbed the tactical droid's head and ripped it off only to trip. I quickly turned around to help him up but one of the droids was carrying a grenade and threw it. I spun around once more and brought up a force field to stop the blast.

"AHHH!" I screamed as the blast flames burned my hand. I was too slow but managed to stop it from going any further.

"_Push them back!" shouted the voice. _I opened my eyes from concentrating and shoved the shield back towards the droids. I got half of them down before I quickly ran towards the gunship. Once aboard I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Quickly the gunship took off, heading towards the base.

"Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan." Rex said. Nala looked down at the floor then over at me.

"Scarlet!" she cried and knelt down to me, 'your hands."

"I didn't bring up the shield fast enough. Don't worry they're fine." I lied. Her eyes narrowed and took my hands in hers. I gave a slight hiss in pain and she smirked.

"Fine uh?" she said. Rex handed the head to Cody and Knelt down to me. He took my hands from Nala's and looked at them.

"When we get back I'll take her to the medical center. These need to be bandaged." He said and looked over his should.

"I'll take her." Slick said. Under his helmet, I could tell he was smiling.

"No. She was under my charge. I'll take her.," he said gruffly. Why was he being so nice?

oOo

Once we arrived back Anakin, Obi-wan, Cody, and Nala walked toward the command center while Rex escorted me to the medical wing. I watched as Slick was the last to leave and did it ever give me creeps.

While we were walking, I made sure I kept my hands from knocking into anything. When we arrived, the medical droid wrapped my hands up and gave me a lotion to kill the burning.

"_**Don't do anything forceful with them for a few hours**_." The droid said. I nodded and it left.

"Hey Rex?" I asked not bothering to look up.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want Slick to come with me? I know what you said was a lie. I could tell." I left heat burn in my cheeks. At first, it was quiet then he answered.

"I…I noticed...the way he was looking at you. I knew you didn't like and…." He stopped then continued, 'I didn't like the way he was looking. I seemed like he was hunting." He said. I looked up and at him. His hazel eyes bore right into me.

"Hunting me is more like it. Thanks Rex." I smiled, "we should get back and see what the droid knew.' I said.

"Right. Let's go. And don't worry. So long as I'm around he won't get close." He said. I nodded and followed him out.

Once we got back into the center, only Nala and Cody were there. Nala looked up and smiled to see that my hands were wrapped in white bandages and seem to be fine. She walked over and checked my hands herself. She was always a worrywart.

"_The Republic Army is in the north and south towers, at level 46."_ Went the droid's head. We turned to see a hologram of the towers we were in.

"It just doesn't make sense." Rex said. Just then, the droid's head made cracking noises then went dead, "Blast!" R2 beeped then rolled over to us.

"Well, at least we aren't the only ones having a bad day." Anakin's voice was heard.

"General's they had all our intel." Cody said

"That would explain the ambush." Nala spoke up.

"How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?" Anakin said with shame in his voice. If only they knew.

"I don't think we did?" I said softly but everyone heard me.

"You think someone infiltrated our defenses?" he asked me.

"Possibly. It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans." I told them.

"But that still wouldn't explain how they got our intel." Anakin argued.

"No, Anakin's right. They wouldn't act alone." Obi-wan said, 'they would have someone working for them."

"A spy, sir?" Cody asked, "But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies?"

"Excellent question commander. Perhaps it's time we pay a visit behind enemy lines." he said, "I think we'll find our answers there."

"Well get right on it." Cody spoke.

"No, Commander. We need you four to stay here and find the security breach." Obi-wan said.

"Are you nuts? They could be waiting for you!" Nala said.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Obi-wan told her.

"You can count on us. We won't fail." I told them.

"And one more thing. This mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission." Obi-wan said sternly.

"Understood, sir." Rex said. Both nodded and left the room. We all looked at each other then got to work. Cody and Nala noticed a beeping and saw that a comlink was left on.

"Someone left his comlink on." Cody said, "someone has been listening to everything we said." We looked towards Rex. He looked down the hall and his eyes went wide.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted and took off. I quickly took after him until I was running right beside him.

"Who's that?"I asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." He answered. We turned down another corridor where we watch him turn left.

"I'll follow him. You take the west corridor." I said.

"I'm on it.' he turned right as I turned left. I quickly rounded corners until I saw a shadow and slowed down. As I rounded the bend, Re held his gun up to me. I put my hands up in defense. He lowered his gun and nodded towards the door.

"He must've gone in the mess hall."I told him. Rex pushed a button and the door swung open. Inside, all we could see were clones eating.

"We got a big problem." He muttered.

"Yeah." I answered.

"The only people in here are brother.' He said rather sadly. He turned and walked back. I took one last glance before I followed him, "one of us? Great! But which one?" he spoke as we walked back inside.

"What happened? Did you find who wa behind it?"Nala asked.

"We did until we followed him into the mess. Turns out it's one of us.' I said. Nala's face saddened. When we watched this episode at home, she got real angry then sad at Slicks confession.

"We'll have to wait for his next move. Keep this to ourselves." Cody said.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked.

"He will. He has to get a message out." Rex said.

"Better contact the boys. They won't be happy about this." Nala said.

"I'm on it." Cody answered and walked over to call them. R2 beeped and I patted the top of his head.

Rex took out a few things and we started to go through the past files and commutation logs. This was the first boring thing that we've done. I must've look through 50 logs before we heard Cody smash his fist against the consul.

"We can't reach General Kenobi. Whoever it is has blocked our communications." Cody said, "We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves." Rex walked over to his brother.

"R2, come over here and plug in." Rex spoke softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The guy got his message out there somehow. Just gotta find him." He said smugly.

"What do you think? He just sat down and wrote a note?" Nala joked and Cody chuckled. He found it funny!

"You have to start somewhere." I answered her. We contained to look through the logs. There was so many and I thought my head would spin until R2 beeped with excitement.

"I think R2 found something." I called to the three.

"What is it? Is it the traitor?" Cody asked. Rex took the pad from me and looked it over.

'I'm not sure. Maybe." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well, what is he looking for?"Cody asked.

"Wavelength interference, weak frequencies, spotty, irregular. See how it just shows up every few days, and then disappears. Day to day, you wouldn't notice." Rex said and R2 beeped worriedly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the pattern. The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base. Check it out." He said grimly then looked at me.

"Hmmm. Slick's barracks." Cody said. My heart stopped…cold, "only Slick's men would have access to that terminal.

"Yeah. Slick's not gonna like that." He said with a hiss in his voice.

"No, he's not."Cody said, "But if one of his men is giving away our intel, we have to find him and sort this out." R2 beeped and turn towards the window.

"We'll let's go." Nala said and began to walk out the door. I walked by Rex before he grabbed my elbow.

"You're not going." He said sternly.

"No, I'm going. I rather be with you guys than here." I said and looked him dead in the eyes. He gave a sigh and let me go.

"Then stick close to me. I don't want him to try anything." Rex said. I nodded and followed him out the door.

oOo

"No. No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this." Slick said. He crossed his arms and looked at us or really looking at me.

"Something like what?' came a voice. We turned to see Slick's men enter the room.

"You called them here?" Slick asked.

"Of course we did." Cody said and approached them, "we're getting to the bottom of this now."

"Look, let me have a few minutes with them first. It's gonna hit them hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us..." Cody cut off slick.

"I don't think that's necessary. Your men are tough, right? Take a seat, gentlemen." Cody said. They took a seat and sat in front of us, "we have turn coat in out mist. And we think it's one of you." I watched as the faces took on shock and surprise. I looked over at Slick who was calm and collective as ever. His eyes then traveled to me or rather up me very slowly and smiled. I turned my gaze and tried not to shiver. Cody and Rex walked over to the first man.

"I…I don't know. I was doing the things I always do after a mission." He said nervously.

"Things like what?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O." he said and looked up at them.

"Well, the way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about." Rex said a little harshly. I knew what he was doing but I knew he could tell it wasn't him.

"Jester is telling the truth. Cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way." Said another clone.

"Is that right? You were cleaning your weapon?" Cody asked. I looked over at Nala to see her smiling. I smacked myself in the forehead. She always relates things that she thinks are sexually related. The base time might have screwed up her brain or something.

"Yes, sir." He said quickly.

"Go on the computer while you were in here?"

"No, sir. Didn't even power it up. You can check." He said.

"Show me your weapon." Cody ordered. I shook my head because I could tell Nala was dyeing inside. Why did they have to put that line in there? Jester then picked up his weapon and gave it to Cody, "Yep. Freshly scrubbed."

"Rag's over there in the corner." He said taking back his weapon.

"Good man." Cody then turned towards the others, 'you. You were cleaning your weapon, too?"

"No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess." He said.

"Right away?" Nala jumped in to calm herself.

"Oh, yeah." He answered her.

"Anyone with you?" Rex asked.

"Sketch, sir." He notion to the clone next to him.

"We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together." Sketch said.

"Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?" Rex asked slowly.

"Lots of guys there. Ask anyone of them." Sketch said.

"Oh, we will."

"Captain, give me just a moment with them." Slick jumped in, not liking where this was going.

"No, it's ok, Sarge. I got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of the clankers. If it wasn't for Miss Scarlet, I would've been dead. I can't thank you enough for catching me while I was falling Miss." He said and smiled at me.

"It was no problem. I would risk my life for any of you. I'm part of your team." I smiled back. The men were taken back at what I said and smiled very big at me.

"So, Chopper, old boy. What's your alibi?" Rex then returned to questioning.

"I was in the mess." Chopper said.

"No, you weren't! You…"one of the clones jumped up but then stopped, "I mean, you…"

"If you know something, kid, you should speak up." Cody's voice was hard.

"Chopper came in a lot later, after everyone else." He said. Chopper looked at everyone then at his feet.

'Where you before you went to the mess, chopper?" Rex asked.

"Nowhere. Walking around." He answered.

"Son, you know we'll need a better explanation than that." Cody said.

Chopper sighed and reached behind him, "I was hiding at the south exit. I didn't want anyone to see me string these together." He brought out a necklace with metal fingers on it.

"Battle droid fingers." Rex said with a disapproval look on his face.

"I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like they owed me." he said and sat back.

"I always knew there was something deficient about you." Slicks team got up and circled Chopper. Chopper sat up and turned the other way.

"This isn't good Chopper. Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield, I know. I put up with your attitude 'cause of your skill. But if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here." Slick said.

"Wait, no. Hang on. I'm no spy!" Chopper said.

"Chopper, we're all brothers here. But how can we trust anything you saw now?' Slick asked.

"Because he's telling the truth!" I shouted at them. They turned to me and looked straight at me.

"How do you know?" Chopper asked.

"I can sense that your telling the truth. Your nervous but what your saying is true." I told them.

"Are you sure Scarlet?" Rex asked me.

"Crystal clear." I replied. They turned back to Chopper.

"Like she said, I'm telling the truth…" Slick cut in.

"It's ok. We'll get you proper investigation. You don't have to say anything until the Jedi get back and talk to you." Slick said but was shoved off by Chopper.

"Maybe you should talk, sir. Tell them where you went." Chopper said, "I was at the south exit remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you."

"Chopper I have been patient…"

"Everyone else turned right, towards the barracks and the mess. Your turned left, towards the command center." Chopper said, "where were you going, sir?"

"Obviously, the kid feels trapped." Slick said.

"No...,"I jumped in, "you're lying Slick. It's not nice to tell a lie." I said with a sly grin on my face. Everyone's eyes turned to Slick.

"Sergeant! What do you mean, "till the Jedi get back"? How did you know the Jedi were gone?" Cody asked.

"I really wished you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick said and punched Cody then Chopper. He then jumped and rolled towards the door.

"It's Slick?" Cody said getting up.

"Slick's the traitor?" All four of us then ran after Slick. Unaware that this problem would have been stopped unless I would've spoken up. Then we wouldn't get where we are now would we?

oOo

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys I just had to leave it at this point. I've been sick all week and haven't been working on it until today. So I made it extra long! Yay for everyone! Please check out what Scarlet and Nala look like so you people get where I'm coming from. Also, the whole burn hand thing came to me, when I actually burned my hand while making lunch for my nieces. I hope everyone will review and tell me about this chapter. Thanks again for the awesome reviews!


	5. A whisper of war and secrets

Hey everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 5! I would like to thank the following reviewers – Zola, Panthermonspartner, rex133668, and Xxnikkigirl123xX for their awesome reviews! I will be following the episodes for a bit but I will go and invent missions the gang will go on later on. In addition, there will be a new appearance in this chapter so stay put. And I hope you enjoy it.

oOo

We followed Slick out into the lot where the walkers are. And while we were following, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. Was it because Nala and me knew or was it the feeling of how much I was frightened to fight in the upcoming battle. I really had no clue…

"You ok?" Nala asked as we slowly walked behind the boys.

"Not really." I reached to check my lightsaber but I found it wasn't there, "shit, I left my lightsaber back in the room." Nala checked for hers.

"Me too. Looks like we're gonna have to be careful on this one." She said. I shook my head and looked back to the ground. I just hope everything goes well….

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" A gruff voice made me look up. Rex was walking beside me while Nala was with Cody.

"Nothing. Just nervous." I said. Rex placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be right beside you." He said. I smiled and focused my mind once more. A beeping sound came from Cody's wrist.

"I got someone by the gun ships." Cody called.

"That's our Slick. Now that he's exposed, he has to get out of this base." Rex said. "There's no escape now, you piece of rankweed!"We raced ahead until the beeping got faster…that's when I realized what part of the episode we were in…right before the explosions went off…

We looked down and spotted them about to go off, "Move. Move!" Cody called. We got a few paces before Rex and Cody grabbed our arms and brought us down with them, using their bodies as shields. The bombs went off in a few walkers and in the weapon depot.

"He took out our weapon depot." Cody muttered. We started to get up when I felt Rex grab my arms and turn me to face him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked checking to see if the blast caught me. When he came up our eyes met…...the air became 10 degrease warmer than it did before. His hazel eyes seemed to darken into a different shade. Emotions were running wild in them but I couldn't tell which were which.

"I'm fine. We should get moving." I released his hands that somehow made it into mine…how did they even get there?

"Your right. We should.' He turned away but I can see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"He knew where we'd look. He's not even trying to escape." Nala said. I walked over to her to see if she was all right. A few scrapes but she's fine.

"He knows all our moves before we even make them." Cody said to her. I looked between the two and saw the same thing that happened with Rex and me. What's going on?

"How do we get this guy?" I asked.

"Sir! Slick ran into the command center." Said a trooper.

"You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter." Rex said and we headed for the command center. We ran as fast as we could to the command center. Hoping we'll be able to stop Slick in time. It's just about morning, we don't have much time.

We quietly entered the command center to see that no one was there…so we thought. We looked at each other and nodded. Once inside we looked around to see if he was hiding.

"Pretend you're Slick. What's in your head?" Cody asked.

"My covers blown, it's time to go, but I decide not to use a ship because it's too obvious." Nala said. We looked around and noticed a pair of footprints on the consul. Both Cody and Nala look up towards the vents.

"The lockdown." I started. They looked at me, "He wants to get around the lockdown."

"He's blinded us by taking out the power. He could disable the entire security system!" Rex caught on and nodded at me.

"Yeah, but he knows we'd expect him to do that." Cody placed his gun down and looked at one of the screens. The sound of the vent moving was heard above us.

"Or does he? Yeah, I see what you're getting at." Rex said and walked towards the door.

"Go to the South exit." Cody said and returned to the screen. I shoved Nala to follow Rex.

"What are you gonna do?" Rex asked.

"Me and Cody are going to stay and get the power back up. Take Nala with you, she's better with hand-to-hand than me." I said and nodded towards Rex.

"Got it." Nala followed Rex until the door opened and the quickly went to the side. I walked towards Cody and stood beside him, pretending to do something. I saw in the corner of my eye, Cody smiling when Slick dropped down.

"Hey, there Slick. Guns empty." He held up the ammo case when Slick pointed the gun at Cody's head. We turned around to see Rex holding up his gun. Cody grabbed his and placed the ammo case inside.

"You know what's funny, traitor? We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked." Rex sneered.

"I'd stay here to open them myself first. Just like you." Slick said and put his hands up.

"Don't do a job until you've guarantee the best odds, right?" Nala hissed.

"You four knew I was here." Slick said smugly.

"Of course we knew. You think we wouldn't have a plan?" Slick turned towards Rex.

"I'm not the traitor. You are!" Slick grabbed Rex's gun and socked him with his elbow. Slick raised the gun but Nala came up behind him and knocked it out of his hands but he then socked Nala in the jaw making her fall to the floor. Cody jumped in and started to swing punches at Slick. Slick grabbed Cody's head and kneed him in the forehead making him stagger back. Slick made a run for the door but I jumped on him. He then swung at me with his elbow hitting me right in the head, his armor cutting into my skin. I rolled until I was off him. Slick got on top of me and started to squeeze my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"All of you just blindly follow orders from them! And for what? An unmarked grave, somewhere on some battlefield! They'll use us! Like she'll use you!" Slick hissed. My hands tried to pull them off but the loss of air was draining me of my energy, "at least I got something out of all this suffering!" Rex then came over and got him off me.

"Yeah, I bet you sold out your brothers for some real shiny coin, hun?" Rex said with struggling Slick in his arms. Air quickly came back to me making me choke. I creaked open my eyes to see Nala rush over to me. Slick then head butted Rex making him fall down.

"Yes, she offered me money but she offered me something more important, something you wouldn't understand! Freedom!" Slick yelled. And started to attack Rex again.

"Scar can you breathe?" she asked me, helping me to sit up.

"Now I can. That hurt. Damn, I can't believe we were caught off guard off like that." I muttered. I looked up to see Slick be knocked out. The boys turned to us and their eyes widened. I looked at Nala to see a deep cut on the side of her face where Slick punched her. His armor probably did that. As for me, I felt something liquid run down the side of my face. I touched it and hissed at the sting. A small cut was there and I could tell that the bruising started to form on my neck.

"I'll take them to the infirmary. Grab Slick and I'll meet you with the Generals once I drop them off." Cody said. Rex hesitated but when he heard Slick coming-to, he nodded and went to grab Slick. Nala helped me up while Rex escorted Slick out.

"I think freedom's gonna have to wait, kid." Rex hissed and left the room.

"Come on you two. Let's get those things checked out." Cody said and we headed for the infirmary.

Once there the medical droid started to patch us up after Cody went to talk with Rex. Both our cuts had to get stitches and my bruises had to be wrapped. The droid also gave me some medication so that my throat won't be as sore and I can breathe without being in pain. We thanked the droid and started to get ready to leave.

"How's your throat?" Nala asked.

"Sore but I'll be fine. How's your cut?" I asked her. Her hand went to it and she sighed.

"It stings but I've have had stitches before. Remember that fight in ninth grade?" She said. I laughed and we started too collected ourselves walk out of the infirmary. Everyone we passed gave us a shocked look or a sad one at that. As we were walking towards the command center, we saw Slick walking towards us with two escorts. When Slick saw us, he laughed and gave us an evil smile and I mean evil.

"Good luck in the battle tomorrow girls! Hope you don't die!" he called. His statement made my skin crawl.

"Cody, Rex, Anakin, Obi-wan what's going on?" Nala asked. I turn to see them looking at us.

"Are you girls alright?" Obi-wan asked.

"Got caught in a fight but we're fine." I told him. The frown lined his face was replaced with a slight smile.

"That's good to hear. But I'm afraid that your next fight might be a bit tougher. Get some rest you two. You'll need the energy in the morning." Obi-wan said.

"Of course. Good-night." I replied. Nala and me walked past Cody and Rex and gave them hopeful smiles. I knew they were blaming themselves for allowing us to get hurt when Anakin and Obi-wan placed us in their care. But they can't blame their selves. We knew the risk when we started to train as jedi. It isn't their fault.

Nala flopped down on her bed after she changed into her relaxation clothes. I did the same and sat on the edge of mine. Thinking about what had happened that night. Everything seems to happen so fast that you have to fight first and think later. No wonder mom sent me home to grandma. War is certainly not my thing.

"Do you ever think we'll go home?" Nala muttered into her pillow.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll just have to find out." I said rather sadly.

"Can you sing? I can't sleep and these stitches are itching me." Nala said wrapping herself in the covers.

"Sure." I said and crawled under the covers as well. I faced her and she faced me.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._ _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._ _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

_A promise lives within you now…"_

I ended the song and looked to see Nala fast asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. Gratefully I felt the tiredness of my body and gladly allowed myself to slip into the dark of sleep…

oOo

"_Scarlet…..wake up_."_ A soft voice spoke in my ear. I felt soft and yet something different underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to see that I was lying on grass. How long has it been since I've felt grass?_

"_Where….am I?" I asked the voice. A small female chuckle came from the voice and I turned my head to the other side. A girl, about my age but a bit older, was looking down at me. She wore padawan clothes and my lightsaber on her hip._

"_Of where, I can't say. Of who I am, I can." She said. _

"_Ok then…who are you?" I asked her._

"_You can call me Anastasia. It's about time you got here." Anastasia said with a playful smile. _

"_I guess you already know my name so I don't have to say. What am I doing here?"I asked getting to my feet. She smiled and then closed her eyes. Then out of nowhere, the room started to change into the jedi temple. When she reopened her eyes, she smiled and took my hand and dragged me down the hallway. _

_When the door slid open, my eyes widened when I saw that we were in the green house at the jedi temple. Everything looked so young and the plants had looked like they had just been planted._

"_I always loved coming here when I was little. I knew you would like it." she smiled._

"_Why are we here?' I asked her. _

"_To help you with your battle in the morning! We can't you and Nala dyeing out there, can we? Besides I think that Captain likes you." She smirked and went looking through a trunk. My face must've been beet red because I could feel my face get hotter and hotter, "here." She handed me a small bag covered in a swirl design._

"_What is this? Marbles?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_Seeds of __Christophsis__'s plant, which was wiped clean from the planet thousands of years ago. When you face your battle tomorrow, throw these seeds at your enemy. With your combined energy the seeds will grow and the plants will once again to the cities people." She smiled. Her voice seemed older when she spoke. Also most like her mind was older and her body took the form of her younger self._

"_What about Nala? And you are you really?" I asked._

"_Just tell Nala that for once, she is allowed to….. "express" her anger. And to answer the other question….you're going to have to dig a little deeper." She said. _

"_Wait! What do you….." a bright flash sent me spinning before I could finish the sentence. I clutched the bag in my hand tight, hoping it wouldn't slip out of my hand. Slowly my eyes shut closed as I allowed myself to once again swallow by sleep…_

oOo

I bolted awake with sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked around the room to see that I was back at the base and not in the green house. Maybe be it was all a dream? I sighed and threw my head back on the pillow.

"oww." I said silently. I picked up and head and rubbed the sore spot. I looked down to see the bag that Anastasia gave me. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Scar? What are you doing up so early?" Nala mumbled. I threw off the covers than hers, "where's the fire?" she asked. I just grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet.

"The voice! The voice we heard before we died appeared. This time it had a body and…."

"Calm down! What happened?" Nala said calming me by holding my arms.

"The voice! Remember the one we heard before we came here? It's name is Anastasia and it gave me this along with a message to tell you!" I said holding out the bag. Nala took it and placed some of the seeds into her palm.

The seeds were like tiny crystals molded together into an oval shaped seed. The colors where ranging from a clear color or a pale white. A tiny little light shone dimly inside as we looked carefully.

"What do you do with them?"

"Anastasia said to put my energy into them then throw them at the droids. Also she said you can get angry once in a while."I told her.

"Really? Will this even work?"

"It better or we're screwed." I muttered.

(Time laps)

The men marched towards the droids with their guns in their hands. Even with their helmets on, I could tell that their faces were stern. I felt my stomach turn and do summersaults. I looked over at Nala who was looking straight ahead. Ever since I told her about Anastasia this morning she has been quiet. The bag she had given me was tied tightly onto my belt. We didn't tell Anakin or Obi-wan about what happened. I wanted to tell Master Yoda first before anything else.

"Ready?" she asked as the sound of droids feet grew louder and louder. With no walkers and only heavy cannons I knew that we were a bit outmatched.

"Hands shaking, stomach numb, head feel light….what do you think?" I asked.

"Take deep breaths. Just remember that our parents had to go through this too, you know? Just remember what we're fighting for." She said with raw anger in her eyes. Nala was now pissed. She always hated war and the thought of being used as a tool or a weapon.

Her orangeish eyes grew dark also most red and so did her hair. But her hair glowed an eerie bright color like it was about to be on fire. But I too, felt something growing in me. I felt stronger and less nervous. The seeds…I could hear them whisper in the bag. He called to help what was once there home…they wanted to TAKE IT BACK!

"DROIDS!" called a trooper. I nodded over to Nala and we rushed ahead.

Everyone started to fire at the droids as they took cover. We activated our lightsabers and gave our men over. Me and Nala quickly ran ahead charging head first towards them.

"Let's give them hell." Nala said. I looked down to see her hands on fire!

"Yeah." I reached down and pulled out a handful of seeds. I clutched them tightly giving them some of my energy, and then tossed them, "_you are the giants of this planet! Take back what was once yours to look after! I give you life, now give your people peace!" _I shouted a language I never knew I could even say. The seeds glowed then just started to grow bigger and bigger. The ground erupted and crystal like plants busted through the ground.

"_You have freed us! Thank you young jedi. We will start to take back out home from the enemy. We will show our people a new to live. Thank you." _Echoed voices rang in the wind. Their powerful arms swung and knocked droids everywhere!

"Nala give them some cover!" I shouted. Nala nodded and created a huge wave of fire that melted some of the droids. A spiderbot shot a missile at the building that was behind my men. As part of the building came down, I ran back and forced pushed them out of the way. I quickly ran to get out of there but a piece of the build caught my leg.

"Combat droids!" Nala shouted but when I looked up I was staring into the barrel of the droids gun. Shit…

"Scarlet!" Voice shouted then the droid's head was shot off. I looked to see Rex, Cody, Anakin, Obi-wan, and the rest of the gang ran up towards me. Anakin lifted the rubble off of my leg and Rex helped me to my feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"It's not broken but it's a little sore. Just give me a minute. Cody go help Nala." He nodded and ran towards her.

"What did you do?" Anakin asked pointing to the giant plants.

"Return Christophsis's plant back to its home." I watched as the droid army was reduced to rubble. I smiled as Nala cheered that we won.

"Congrats Scarlet. It seems that the battle we were dreading, turned into the easiest battle we've fought." Obi-wan said.

"I had help Kenobi. They helped us fight harder." I gestured the clones, "my mother taught me one very important lesion before I left."

"What was that?" Rex asked.

"No matter who's on your side, they're brothers. And like family should behave, you protect your family."I spoke softly. Rex's grip on my shoulder grew tighter but then relaxed.

"Very interesting lesion. She must be very proud of you for sticking to that."Anakin spoke.

"Maybe. Just one of the things that stuck out the most I guess. So what d owe do now?" I asked.

"With everything situated here, we can leave." Obi-wan said.

"Great! I had enough of this planet to last a life time."I said. I looked over at Nala who was being patted on the back by a few of the troopers. I chuckled to myself then looked at the plants that stood over the droids. It seems that everything has to be balanced for things great or small to happen. Me and Nala were brought here for a reason. And no matter what happens or where we land, I'll find out why. I now have brothers to protect and I swear that I'll protect them to my last breath!

oOo

And there you have it! Chapter 5! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Christmas shopping and I totally forgot about it. I also won't be updating until the first because I will be away from the computer for awhile but I will place chapter 6 up as soon as the New Year is over. Happy Holidays! Also the name of the song is **Sleepsong by Secret garden**.


	6. Minds from Matter

Welcome to chapter 6! Now in this chapter it's gonna be pretty short and I mean short. Sorry about that but I have to get a few things straightened out with my Beta who's my friend but doesn't have an account. She's been sick, I have to help her correct my work, and that shit. So please bear in mind with me here. Also, if you people have any questions or if you're confused about the story please message me and I will reply. Thanks for understanding now on to the read!

Also! Thank you to rex133668, Xxnikkigirl123xX, and Onixeyes for the reviews. Love you people! And let me tell you guys this…the Sith aren't the only ones who's hunting in space…..MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!Sorry.

oOo

_Somewhere in the darkest part of space red eyes and sharp teeth smile. Children's laughter and singing is ringing in the cold air. Small bare feet patter away on the ice-cold floor, not caring for is does not bother them. Everything around them is dead. The dry gray flowers in their hands lose their petals as they swing them in the air….dry cold air. There is not grass just metal and the coldness of space._

"_Father! Father! Father!" called a child's voice. _

"_What is it my princess of the night." A cold deep voice echoed the halls._

"_They're here! They're here! __Kakarauri__ saw them! Just like you said they_ _would!" the child jumped into the man's lap. _

"_So it's time for us to make our move. Where are they? Did she tell you?" he asked the small child. The girl whose name is Samar, a girl with bright red eyes and pitch-black ponytails on either side of her head, shook her head back and forth._

"_Sorry father. She told me that it was too bright to see. What did she mean by that?" Samar asked._

"_The light around them is protecting them. Nevertheless, do not fret my daughter for it will go away. The old woman's power grows dull and weak. She won't be able to protect the girls for long. In the meantime, go find your brother Arzhel. Tell him to be ready for the march. This time I will not repeat the mistake I made those many years ago." The man spoke with venom in his voice. Samar bounced off her father's lap and playfully ran to her older brother._

"_Come one, come all! The death of kings will fall. March the Knights of Black! Onward towards the heaven's gate and back. Swords will clash and blood will spill. Until those in shadow will remain and we conquer all! Come one, come all! The day of light shall fall!" Samar sang with a cheerful smile on her face. Inside her little body lays a heart as black as space. In her mind, evil thoughts cloud her judgment._

"_Dear sister, what are so happy about?" went a soothing manly voice that had a hint of a female side. Samar turned to see a boy older then her, with a black diamond mark in his forehead, like her own._

"_Where's Arzhel, Ishimure? And stop acting like a girl, you're not one!" Samar yelled at her older gay brother._

"_Please, litter sister. If I knew where Arzhel is I would tell you. What do you want with?" Ishimure asked her._

"_Kakarauri_ _saw the two that father kept telling us about. I have to inform Arzhel about the march." Samar spoke._

"_The march is coming? Along with the two? This is interesting. Maybe they'll bring some men for me to play with. Oh goodie!" Ishimure clapped his hands as he sang out._

"_Go play with your toys Ishimure. I'll play with your hair later." Samar waved her brother god-bye and skipped down the hall, into the dark cold space…_

_This place is dark. Its sun long since burned out and destroyed the worlds around it. However, it could not destroy the darkness that lies deep within space. The dark grew and grew until it made a home of the cold and of the night, the forever lies there. Here is where your worst nightmares come to life….. _

oOo

On the other side of space in the grand building of Count Dooku sat himself, his assassin, General Grievous, and the holo-version of the Sith Lord. All of them are seated at a table speaking to each other about the new arrivals that Asajj Ventress has informed them of in the past few hours. A cold shiver ran up the Count's spine. One of which has not been there for a while.

"Why not send the assassin after them." Grievous coughed and spoke again, "they're ill trained. They wouldn't be much of a fight."

"They've been trained by the masters. They'll fight back. Moreover, the damage they did on Christophis proofs that they are powerful. It's up to our Dark Lord to decide their fate." The Count spoke cold.

"_It seems that the two are not unaware of who and what they are. We may use this to our advantage. Count, send your General to send a droid army to Naboo. There I will have someone waiting for them. We will go along as planned. However, the good doctor may want new subjects besides the ones I already have planned for him. Inform him of what must be done."_ The Sith Lord spoke.

"It will be done my Lord." Count spoke. He turned towards his followers and gave them their orders. They nodded and left the room. Soon it was just the Count looking out of the window towards the planets lush green surface. He then sneered and turned away. Nothing good will come out of this war….

oOo

Back on Earth, two women sat across from each other in a small room that was designed by the military. One woman with bright red hair that hinted gray and sunset eyes, sipped from a metal cup that held coffee. She was looking over file after file that was given to her. Across from her was a woman with heterochromia eyes with brown wavy hair that also has some gray was sipping coffee as well. She too was reading files. Just as she was about to take another sip she stopped….

"Anastasia? What's wrong?" asked the red headed woman. She placed her cup down and looked at her sister.

"I don't know. A cold chill ran down my spine and I think I has something to do with our old lives." She whispered, afraid that someone might hear.

"What do you mean." The red head whispered back.

"Our daughters found…no…..the darkness found them. They're in danger….and it's our entire fault." Anastasia spoke. Tears pricked her eyes and they fell freely down her pale cheeks.

"Sister please, they'll be fine. Remember whose helping them. So long as she's looking after them, they'll be fine. They have to do this on their own. Remember that. They have a right to know." The red head said.

"Phoenix how can you say that! They're our daughters! They could be killed!" Anastasia shouted.

"Your right….._**they're**_ our daughters. They'll be fine. We trained them enough but now it's time they go further. We have to. Unless you rather let them be unprepared and allow the dark to fill their hearts." Her voice was cold but she was right. Anastasia gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. She spoke a silent prayer to her daughter, hoping that it will reach her and keep her safe.

They left knowing what was coming and still they left. Now it's up to their daughters to fix their mistake. If they fail then everyone is doomed. But if the succeed then….their choice in this war will be law…..

oOo

And there it is! Rate? Leave a message? Review would be nice. Love you guys! Also I placed a poll so please check it out! I really need your opinion on this.


	7. Food Fight with Clones!

***MUST READ!*-**Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 7! Wow, I've come a long way. I would like to thank rex133668 and my newest reviewer shadow-dog18! Thanks people! However, I have bad news for you people and I hope you all understand. You see, my beta, has been sick the past month and it's been hard on her to check my work. Now just the other day the doctors took blood and ran some tests. Moreover, what they found was not good. My beta, who's a close friend of mine since fifth grade has liver cancer. And since she is now admitted to the hospital, I will only be able to update once every-other week. In addition, she is very sorry too. I hope you keep her in your thoughts as you read and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for listening.

oOo

"Great! Just great!' I had just hung up with the Jedi temple. I had been trying to get a hold of Master Yoda for a while now and I haven't had such luck, "the only time I need to talk to him and he's gone on a mission!' I yelled at the air. I threw my hands in the air and decided to head down to the Mess to cool down. It's been a few day since we were at Christophsis. When we returned Ahsoka, was waiting for us. And let's say that she hasn't left our side once. Nevertheless, we don't mind. She's like a little sister to us and we actually enjoy having her around.

As I headed for the Mess, I couldn't get Anastasia's voice out of my head. She seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite put my figure on it. There's just something about her that reminds me of myself when I was little and in the adventurous stage, as my mother would call it.

Mom….

I haven't thought of her in a while. And don't get me wrong I love my mother and all that she has done for me but I can't help but feel a little sad. She probably doesn't even know that we're gone. And if we died here, would we return or would our bodies remain here? Why does thinking about this stuff have to be so difficult?

"Scar look out!" I managed to duck before a chunk of whatever flew over my head. I looked up to see that I was already at the Mess….or what was left of it.

The Mess was completely covered in food and whatever it was on the walls. Tables were turned over so they acted as shields and at least everyone had a clump of food in their hand. I looked over at Nala and saw that she looked at as if she went dumpster diving. Food stuck to her everywhere and I mean everywhere and everyone as well.

"What in Naboo's name is going on here?" I asked them.

"Nala started it!" they all said and pointed to her. _Knew it…._

"Hey! It's not all my fault! You boys pitched in! Don't go pointing the finger at me!' she said and made her way over to me. On the way she slipped at least once or twice before she could actually stand before me.

"Explain."

"Well, you see, I came in here and was minding my own business when out of nowhere a chunk of food hit me in the back of my head. As you know me, I have a bed temper, so I shouted, "who threw that!' I turned around to see one of the boys with another chunk of food in their hand. I sighed and threw some back. And that's sort of progressed into the food fight." Nala said and rubbed the back of her head. I crossed my arms and looked at all of them. They hung their heads and wait for their punishment. _They really think they're in trouble! Great!_

So they only thing I could do was reach down and do something about it.

Throw something in Nala's face….

"You so did not just do that." She hissed. Everyone just stared wide-eyed as Nala got a face full of gunk.

"Yes I just did." I said and smirked at her. Nala chuckled and reached down and picked up a chunk of food as well.

"Well, you might as well have some too." She threw it at me and it sprayed all over me. I wiped my face and stared at her.

"You do realize that this means war." Me and Nala then dashed to opposite sides of the Mess.

The battle of the Food Fight has begun….

Food was flying everywhere and landing on everyone! Nala's side against mine in the most epic food fight ever! I've never had so much fun ever. I forgot all about calling Master Yoda and started to concentrate on chucking food at Nala and her team. Nothing could ruin this awesome time….

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted a familiar voice.

_Shit just hit the fan…_

Everything just stopped on the dime and everyone turned to see Rex and Cody standing in the Mess's doorway. Both had their arms crossed and was glaring at all of us.

"Hi Rex." I said and slowly walked over to them, as did Nala.

"What are you two doing?"Rex hissed.

"Having fun? It's gotten pretty boring the last few weeks and we were in the mood to throw food about the Mess with everyone in here. And by the look of it, they also seem to be having fun as well."Nala sweetly smiled and I could almost see Cody give in but he quickly remained in place.

"That doesn't give you the right to put the Mess in the state that it's in Scarlet!" Rex shouted. I groaned and listened as Rex began to lecture me. I looked at Nala then at the floor.

_The tiny light bulb went off in my head…_

I slowly reached down and picked up a huge chunk of mixed food that sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"You…need….to….have….fun!' I threw the chunk at Rex and watched as it went all over him. I couldn't help but smile as he tried to get rid some of it. Rex stopped and looked directly in the eyes. A smile slowly crept onto his face and I watched as her slowly picked up stuff from the floor. My eyes widened and I knew what he was about to do next. Before he tossed it I made a run for the make-shift fort and hid. Nala laughed and grabbed Rex's and made their way to their fort while Cody made a run for mine.

Therefore, two more were added to the battle. Laughter and screams of joy were the only things heard in the Mess. I must've gotten Rex at least twenty times before I slipped and landed in a pile of crap that consisted mixed food. Nala landed a few good hit at Cody but he had better shots than she did.

"_Will Scarlet, Nala, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex, please report to the bridge. Now!_" went Anakin's voice. Everyone stopped and groaned as we were called to the bridge.

"Hey guys, come on! Don't worry, next time it will be even longer and more fun!" Nala shouted. The boys cheered then laughed as we watched Nala Slip on the floor.

"Come on, we have to clean up before we leave." I said and handed Nala a mop. Everyone started to pitch in and cleaned up the Mess even thought we were all covered in crap. It actually was really fun and it was nice to do something with them. Who knew clones could be so much fun to be around. And as they say "never judge a book by its cover."

"Go ahead you two. Go clean up, we got the rest." Fives who was on my side, said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah. General will be pretty upset if you two don't get there on time. Same goes for you two are well!" he called over Rex and Cody.

"Thanks Fives. I own you one." I said then we left the Mess, waving good-bye.

oOo

"What do you mean Padme is gone?" I asked. After we had gotten ourselves cleaned up, we reported to Anakin who told us the bad news.

"Padme, reported to Naboo after a call came in about droids in the area. After a few hours we were told that she hasn't come back." Obi-wan said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nala asked.

"We were ordered to find Padme and make sure she's safe. We're heading for Naboo." Anakin said harshly. I could tell what was going through his mind. He wanted to find Padme and tell her everything is going to be alright.

"Cody, get your mean read. Captain do the same for yours." Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes, sir." They said and left the room. Deep down I felt my gut twitch and a cold shiver ran down my spine. I knew what was going to happen and I was scared. They're going to die down there. Only a few made it. Problem is, is that we're here and things seemed to be changing since we're here. I hope whatever comes next; it doesn't lead to one of our deaths.

oOo

And there is! Also if you went to check for the poll on my profile and didn't see it, forgive me. I fixed it so you people can go and vote. It feels so unloved. Review please and leave your wishes for my beta. Thanks for the read.

-Lightan117!


	8. The brighter side to death

Hey everyone! It's Chapter 8 and I'm so ficken HAPPY! I've never gotten this far in one of my stories and this one is by far the best. Few things for you guys so listen up!

**One**: I lost my SwCw disk that had the episode I needed for this chapter so if I screw up one of the lines or I misheard a phrase or word, sorry about that. I'll try to find it.

**Two**: I brought my computer to my Beta (her name is Lexia) and she loved your comments! It really brightened her day since now she has an IV line in her chest. It's weird because she's hooked up to this white bag that's now her food. Kinda creepy.

**Three**: I wanted you people to know that I designed all my Oc's. So check out the link that's at the end of the Chapter.

**Four**: I would like to thank – Shadow-dog18, Larn555, ImmatureChild, rex133668, and Get Out Alive, for their awesome reviews and their get wells to my Beta.

**Five**: Last one but I need ALL my reviewers to comment on this chapter when you READ it! Lexia (my beta) wants me to but up my Twilight Fic for her (she likes Jacob) and I was hoping to hear what you people think. If you don't like Twilight that's find just don't flame me. I already got one and it was bad. I'm just letting you guys know that when I do put it up, I'll only be able to update when I can. If not, expect them every other week.

That's all, thanks for taking the time to read these five things and I'll let you guys go on and read! Happy reading!

-oOo-

Naboo. Home of Senator Padme. Place where Anakin and Padme got married. I've never seen a more beautiful place before in my entire life. As I looked out of the storm door's windows, I happen to caught a glimpse of Nala. She was talking to Ahsoka. We've all grown close to almost everyone. Ahsoka seems more like a little sister who always wants to hear more of Earth and what's life like. Anakin is more of an older brother while Obi-wan is like a father to us, like Master Yoda. Echo, Fives, and all the clones are our brothers. The food fight we had only a little while ago, still lingered. Their smiles made my day all the sweeter. Then there came Cody and Rex…

Cody is nothing like what George Lucas pictured. He's not gruff or mean. His more of the protective type. He loves his brothers and maybe even Nala. The way he looks at her and the way he acts around her makes me think that he's starting to like Nala, more than a friend.

Then there was Rex….

I don't know why but it seems like he already like me more than a friend. Every time we catch the others eyes, the air seems to grow warmer and we can't help but look deeper. He's always looking out for me when ever we're on a mission. And the way his eyes lit up when the food fight broke out. He really seemed to be enjoying himself and relaxing more since we got here. Maybe….maybe I was right after all. Maybe things will get better.

"We're here." Anakin said. Both our smiles disappeared as the storm doors opened. As soon as we walked out, Captain Typho ran up to us along with C-3PO and a gungan woman.

"General Kenobi, Anakin. We're so glad..."

"Where Senator Amidala?" Anakin cut him.

"She went to look for the lab." Typho said but that along made Anakin mad.

"And you let her go!" he almost shouted.

"Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made p her mind." C-3PO spoke to him. I had to give the droid guts for speaking when Anakin's angry.

"Good point. I know what you mean."

"This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them." Typho gestured to the gungan woman, "Padme sent her to safety."

"Theysa looking for the sick-maker." She spoke.

"They?" Nala and me asked together.

"Representative Binks was with her." Typho noted and R2 beeped.

"Go with the gungan; see if you can find them." Anakin ordered his padawan.

"You've got it Master." Ahsoka answered and left with Peppi. Once they were out of earshot Anakin spoke again.

"Why didn't you send someone to look for them?" he angrily asked.

"Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you.' Typho answered.

"What latest developments?" Obi-wan asked this time. Typho gestured us to the meeting room where a droid's head was on the table.

"We did a robolobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory." He hit a button and a figure appeared.

I gasped…

It was the same figure from my vision. It was the man with the blue fog.

I looked back into my mind, see what episode we were on, and match it with the title. I tried to find something that had to do with blue fog and coughing. Scenes past by, until I remembered where I saw it, saw the man with the fog….oh no.

This was the episode with the Blue Shadow Virus!

"Who is that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families." I said with a shaky voice.

"How did you know that?" Typho asked.

"I've been studying people. I know most names. I remember reading something about him." I lied.

"Well, she's right; however he disappeared 10 years ago." Typho told us. My gut felt cold and I felt sick to my stomach.

"_Good news, my soulless automated friends! We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs."_ Went the doctor.

"He said "bombs"" C-3PO went.

"_We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver by…."_ The message ended.

"If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague." Obi-wan said, "The war will be the least of our worries."

"There is some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us coordinates before she disappeared. We managed to get a geo-scan of the area." Typho explained.

"It's enormous!' Nala exclaimed.

"It looks like there are three entry points." I pointed out, shacking out my bad feeling, "Here, here and here. This appears to be the main lab." The points I pointed to lit up.

"And the bombs?"Obi-wan asked.

"There seems t be above-average amount of Radiation in this area." The space lit up, "It's likely where they're being assembled."

"If Padme has alerted them to our presence in any way…."

"If Padme is in there, then we go in guns a-blazing." Anakin cut him off, "she might be killed."

"It's a risk we have to take." Nala spoke.

"Nala's right. and those bombs must not leave that lab."Obi-wan spoke.

"And if they, or we, detonate one during the attack…"Anakin spoke slowly.

"Better to have one planet infected than an entire galaxy." Obi-wan said. He was right. We have to contain it. There's no way around it.

"All right then. We'll get to work."Typho said. Not wanting to hear anymore, I left the room in a rush. I could hear Nala's footsteps behind me as I ran out. Once I was outside, I took deep long breaths, as if I couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Scarlet-Rose what's the matter? I've never seen you so shaken up or so pale in my entire life." Nala said placing a hand on my shoulders.

"Your right Nala. You were always right. It's like murder! Do you remember what episode we're in?" I asked her, swallowing back the tears.

"Umm….wait…no, NO! This can't be this episode! It can't be!" she shouted. I gravely nodded my head.

"Listen, do you also remember what I told you about the vision I had? The one I didn't tell you about?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well, the reason why I didn't tell you was because…it was about this time, this place. And what I saw wasn't good." I began.

"Not good? You mean something bad is gonna happen also? Does…."she took a deep breath, "does one of us die?"

"Ye…"

"NO! I won't allow that to happen! There has to be some other way around this! If we tell Anakin and Obi-wan now…."

"It won't make a difference. Every vision that I've had has already came true! There's no stopping it! I'm supposed to die!" I shouted. Nala had to remain strong, for both of us. Nala was quiet for a while. Her face grew pale and I could tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. I too, could feel tears prick my eyes. I wanted to but I couldn't.

"How….how will you die?" she asked.

"Once the storm doors close, I'll be on the other side. I saw vines wrapped around my arms and the virus was being sucked into them. I was sucking the virus into my body Nala." I told her.

"And there isn't any way to stop this?"

"No. Nala, it seems as though I have to do this. We, have to do this. If I have to die, you have to continue without me. You have to find what we're missing. It's up to you now Nala." I told her and hugged her. Knowing that this was going to be the last hug we'll ever have.

"I'm gonna head over to Obi-wan and Anakin. Their waiting for Ahsoka. I'll be with them." She said rather sadly.

"Nala, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone." I said taking a hold of her arm.

"I….won't." she said and I saw tears follow. I released her and watched her go. I wanted to go after but I knew that this was the only way to protect her. Even if it costs me my life, I had to protect everyone.

oOo

By the time Rex and his men arrived, Anakin was madder than ever. Nala still looked sad and I couldn't look her in the face. I wanted to tell her it was all a bad joke but it was true. I am supposed to die in that base. I'm supposed to save their lives. I even know what ability I'm supposed to use to suck the virus into my body with. It was written down on Anastasia's notebook. I derived a conclusion, after my first meeting with her. It seems as though the journal ends after she turns 20. It seems as though she was meant to go on a suicide mission. She even wrote down everything she could. I'm starting to wonder why we were even brought here.

"Padme may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her." Obi-wan said, "I'll take care of the bombs with Nala. You and Scarlet focus on the doctor." Anakin and me then stepped onto the ship.

"I know what's at stake here." Anakin hissed and the doors closed. I got one last look at Nala before they did. Fear shone brightly alongside sadness. There's no going back.

By the time we got there night had already fallen. One of the clones hooked me up to a wire so I could repel down. Once my feet hit the floor, I unhooked myself and stood next to Anakin. There were no droids, but it was too quiet for my liking.

"Ah! It's quiet in here." Went a clone.

"Looks like Ahsoka's distraction is working." I told him. Anakin took off down the hallway and we followed. His lightsaber was active and the buzzing was annoying in my ears. If that wasn't the worst part, the cold feeling in the gut grew and grew. Once we came to the doctor's door, I helped Anakin cut it open. The door feel and I could see the doctor along with Padme and Jar Jar.

"Padme!" Anakin cried.

"Take another step and your friends die." The doctor called, throwing the switch. Electric shocks made Padme and JarJar scream in pain, "Drop your weapons!" One of the clones took aim…

"Wait!" Anakin cried, "Do as he says." He then deactivated his lightsaber and dropped it. I dropped mine and the clones followed suit. The droids held their guns in our faces as they approached. The brought us to the far wall to listen to the doctors ranting.

"I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi," he said and placed a vile of the blue shadow virus in a triangular canister, "That is why I'm going to give you a choice. However, before I do, I want to give your friend. A gift for my dark lord Sidious." He held up a needle with some red mixture inside of it. One of the droids took my arms and dragged me to the doctor.

"Anakin!" I shouted but he couldn't do anything. The doctor closed in on me and injected the needle into my neck. It stung like hell and pain shot all over my body. I couldn't help but scream and hold my sides. The rooms color tinted to red and then blurry. Pain all over my body until it stopped so suddenly. I gasped for air and just remained on the floor.

"Do not worry my dear. You will see the effects soon enough. Now, for you Jedi." Doctor Vindi laughed.

"Fine with me, so long as the option is killing you." Anakin hissed.

"How about capture me or save your friends. You see the substance I give your other Jedi friend is a rage enhancer. Once she gets angry enough, she will start killing everyone around her. Friend or Foe." He said and threw the switch, "and did I mention, I have the only cure for you little friend? Good luck Jedi!" Vindi then ran out the door. Padme and Jar Jar's screams filled my ears, making me mad. Why couldn't I help them?

Anakin then rolled and forced grabbed his lightsaber and mine. Then he started to cut down the droids. The clones tackled two as Anakin threw a droid at the switch.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked Padme. One of the clones helped me to my feet but stayed close by my side.

"Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids?" Padme asked. I could help but chuckle and feel my anger slip.

"A little thank-you would go a long way." He countered.

"Are you alright Scarlet?" asked the clone.

"Yes, what's your name?' I asked.

"Phoenix ma'am." He answered.

"Stick close. I may need your help." I said and added weight to him. He nodded and evened out our weight.

"Grab your blasters. We need to find that doctor. Scarlet, are you alright to move?" Anakin asked with concern.

"I'm alright. Just don't get me angry." I told him. He nodded and left thought the door. Me, Padme, Jar Jar followed close behind.

"_Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor?"_ Obi-wan's voice came over the comm.

"I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?" Anakin asked.

"_I'm working on it. had remotely activated the bombs, they're counting down."_ Obi-wan answered.

"That's great." Anakin said.

"_And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing!"_ Obi-wan practically shouted.

"It's down here somewhere." Anakin then switched channels, "Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a…"

"Master?" Ahsoka was right in front of us, along with Rex, Nala, and Cody. (A/N: Yes, I put Cody in here, because I couldn't leave him out.)

"We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose." Anakin answered.

"Great. Your screwed!" I hissed and followed Anakin.

"Calm down Scarlet, you cannot allow yourself to get angry."Padme said.

"I have the _right_ to get angry! That doctor just stuck me! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." I clenched my hand and punched the wall. The force was so great; I left a dent in it. When I looked at it then at my hand, I knew it was only getting worse, "no, no this can't be happening!"

"Calm down. We're going to find him and get you the cure. Just stay as calm as possible." Anakin said. I nodded and followed.

"Missing bomb? I saw doctor Vindi give a little droid a bomb." Padme said.

"You guys split up. Find that droid." Anakin said.

"Wait! What the hell is wrong with Scar?" Nala asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Just some mad doctor stuck me with a needle and now I'm going blood rage crazy!" I shouted and then punched the wall again.

"Scarlet…"

"Rex stay away. I don't want to harm any of you. So just…..stay way." I said trying calm down, "I'll go with Padme." I said.

"Alright. Let's move."Anakin said and left.

"I'll go with Scarlet too. Rex and Cody, go with Ahsoka." Nala said and stood beside me.

"Alright, be careful. Come on boys." And Ahsoka left. When they did I handed Padme a pistol.

"Padme, if I become angry, you'll shoot me if I come close to you. It goes for you to Nala. I don't care, you must stop me." I told them.

"I will." Padme said.

"I will." Nala said.

"Alright lets go." Moreover, we headed off.

The halls were quiet and I could feel the rage burning. I want to kill something. I want to be cured. I want to make sure everyone is safe. I want this to end….

I want to go home…

"Ooh! Something smells good in here." Jar Jar said. We then entered a room filled with blue plants. We looked around until Padme spoke up.

"Hey, there, little guy. How about you hand that over to me?" she asked the small droid. The droid drew back then hissed causing Padme to jump back. The droid slid under our legs and almost to the door, "he's getting away!"

"No!" I shouted and lifted the droid. The anger in me started to build up until I saw red around the corners of my eyes. I forced moved the bomb and started to crush the droid slowly.

"Stop!" Nala grabbed my hand, which dropped the droid. I watched as it ran away. Then I turned my gaze to Nala….

"Don't. You. Ever. Do that again!" I started to force choke her. Her gasps for air thrilled me. I wanted to hear more….no…..no this is wrong. I need to stop but I can't.

"Scar…..let. St-op." she gasped. I realized what I was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…." I cradled my face in my hands and walked to the far corner of the room.

"Ahsoka I got the last bomb." Padme said as Nala caught her breath.

"_Stay there. I'll get the bomb squad. How's Scarlet?"_ she asked.

Padme looked over to me then Nala, "not good. We have to get her the cure as fast as possible."

"We will, but first we have to stop ." Ahsoka said and ended.

"It's no use Padme, I'm as good as dead." I told her.

"It's not too late, you'll be fine." She said. Her voice was closer but I didn't look up.

"Fine? I almost killed my friend! My sister! And you think I'm going to be fine?" I said. My felt tears….I couldn't hide them any longer. I cried.

I cried for everything I've done. I cried for Nala, Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, Cody, Obi-wan, everyone! I didn't want to hurt them, but it felt so good to. The way warmth of rage fuelled me. I never wanted it to go away.

"Scarlet." A gruff whisper made my whole body froze. When I looked up, I was staring into the eyes I loved so much….love?

"Rex…NO! Stay back! I don't want to….." Rex roughly pulled me into him. His strong arms wrapped around me. Strange…..I didn't feel angry anymore.

"No, you listen to me. I don't want you to EVER give up on yourself. You're stronger than this. You have to fight it so we can get you the cure. I'm not giving up on you." His voice made me feel so small. I wanted to hide in his arms and forget this all this.

"Deactivated. And plenty time to spare." Went the bomb squad. It made us all breathe a relief of air. It was over…..no, no it's never over.

oOo

Once the danger was over, clones started to clean up the base. Rex never left my side once. I said sorry to Nala but that only made her wrap her arms around me. I didn't feel angry. I did however, feel it deep down, just waiting to come out again.

"_**BOOM!**_" the ground started to shake. The alarm started to sound and soon everyone was rushing.

"Virus leak." Rex told us.

Rage. They didn't find the droid in time. Anger…

"Get to the safe room, come on!" Rex shouted and took my hand. Cody took Nala's and we rushed to the safe room. A cloud of blue smoke raced for us as the doors closed. I felt Rex grip my hand tighter and he sped up. I could feel his heart beat in his hands. It was beating so fast….

"There's the safe room!" Rex shouted.

"No chance!" Cody sounded

"Hurry, the doors are closing!"

"Don't worry…." But I pushed Ahsoka forward and I held the doors open.

"Get inside! Now!" I shouted at them. The quickly jumped in and placed a blaster to slow down the door.

"Hurry!" I let go of the door and jumped through the small space. Once inside I watched the doors close. I started to get up when someone dragged me to my feet, "don't you EVER do that again!"Rex yelled at me. When I looked up I couldn't see his face but I knew what he looked like.

"_Ahsoka, what's going on down there?"_ Anakin spoke through the comm.

"The droid released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab." Ahsoka told him.

"_And Padme_?"

"Haven't heard from her since the bomb." She said rather sadly. Anakin ended the comm. I shook off Rex's grip and walked over to the far side of the room. I didn't want to harm anyone.

"No, no, no! Some of the virus got in here! We didn't close the door fast enough!" Shouted one of the clone. Everyone turned to face me…

"Don't blame this on me! AHHH!" I shouted and punched the wall. A huge dent was made now, "AHHHH!" I feel to my knees.

"Scarlet!" Nala tried to come near me but I forced pushed her away.

"Everyone stay way! I don't want to harm anyone. Please…..stay away." I hid my face and tucked in my knees.

"We may be dead me, but we could still stop those droids." Rex said.

"Don't worry. All of you. My master will find a cure for this virus. We're not dead yet." Ahsoka told us.

"_Is anyone out there?"_ Padme's voice sounded, "_Can anyone hear…"_

"Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka answered, "We're trapped in a safe room at the end of Complex B."

"_We'll be right there. Are you contaminated?_" Padme asked. Two of my men started to cough. I got up and walked over to them whispering to myself.

"I'm afraid so." Ahsoka said sadly. As I walked a small leaf appeared on the palm of my hand.

"Boy come here." I brought my hand to their foreheads. Then I concentrated and started to absorb the virus through the leaf, "but your helmets back on." I told them when I was done. They nodded and put them back on. I looked down to see the tip of the leaf turn black. The journal said that once the whole leaf turns black, the user dies. And I'm starting to…..

"Thank you ma'am." They said, "We feel a lot better."

"You're welcome. If you start to feel sick again let me know. I'll try and slow down the virus." I lied. I was curing them, not slowing it down, "Same goes for everyone else. If you start to feel sick, let me know."

It was awhile before Padme showed up. I had already cured five of my men before she showed. I watched as blue fog entered the room, dread filling my heart.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." Padme said.

"Don't worry about us, Senator. We still have a job to do."Ahsoka said.

"There aren't many droids left. We saw some heading towards the south entrance."

"As long as we're able, we'll help you destroy these droids before they breach the compound." Nala told her.

"You take the north corridor, and we'll take the south." Padme took Rex's blaster.

"I'll stay here. I don't want to fight." I told them. Their faces dropped but they knew I was right.

"Alright then. Let's move. Scarlet, we'll be back." Padme said and left.

I watched as they left. I wanted to help but I knew I would end up hurting someone. Once I knew they were far away enough another leaf appeared on my other hand. Slowly I started to suck the virus into my body. My head started to get lightheaded and I felt sick. I could see the virus slowly be sucked into my hands and the leafs started to turn black.

"Scarlet are you still there?" Nala's voice was ahead and I quickly lowered my hands to stop sucking in the virus. I slowly fell to the floor and took beep breaths but my chest hurt so badly. Then I started to cough violently, "Scarlet, the droids are gone but Padme's suit was compromised. Jar Jar still has his. Now all we have to do is wait." Nala said.

"Alright. We should wait inside the safe room." I told them, 'I'll be in, in a minute." I said. Then they went in but they left the door open. Now was the time to save them. This was my time to die.

I slowly got up and walked to the doorway. There I looked inside and took a deep breath…

"Scarlet?" Nala asked.

"I-I'm sorry. Good-bye." And I forced closed the door. Their shouts of protest were the last things I heard. I faced away from the door and raised my hands.

"_I am a healer. I am a savior to my friends. I now die for them…..forgive me…."_ I felt my body shake with rage, sadness, and being completed. I watched as the world became blurry and slowly the pain started to go away.

"Scarlet NO! Open the door!" Nala's voice seemed so far away now….

"_Your being rash. It's time we talked."_ A gentle voice covered all over noise. Then I felt warm…warm arms and someone's breath blowing on my hair…

"Scarlet! Open your eyes! You can't leave me!" That time I really didn't know who's voice it was. My eyes finally started to close…..

"Forgive me…"

oOo

**(Nala's POV)**

She's gone. She's really gone.

I looked down at Scarlet who was wrapped in Rex's arms. His face was no longer pale but his eyes started to water. He cared for Scarlet but never gotten the chance. I would catch in staring at her whenever we were in the training room or in the Mess. He would relax when she sang or listened more closely when she talked. Scarlet was oblivious to his feeling but I knew from the start. But now's she gone…

"Scar….Scarlet. Please wake up." Rex whispered to her softly, "You have to wake up. I told you to never give up. You stupid woman." He held her more closely to his chest.

"Rex, we have to leave. Ahsoka contacted Anakin. He's coming with the antidote." Cody said.

"She told you didn't she? She knew she was going to do this." Rex asked.

"Yes. She said it was the only way to save everyone. She didn't want anyone to die." I told him.

"Stupid woman. She shouldn't have done that. There's always another way." He said rather sadly.

"Rex, let the others carry…."

"No. I will." He said and stood up with Scarlet in his arms. We walked to the hatch and were lifted up with the rest of everyone. Once outside, doctors were there but Padme brushed them off.

"Padme are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I'm cured Anakin. Thanks to Scarlet but….she died to save us." Padme answered. Anakin looked over at Rex who now held her body in his arms.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten in here in time. We ran into some trouble with a ghost." Anakin said.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't save Scarlet. After all she's been through." Padme said.

"Don't worry. Scarlet's stubborn, she'll be back. Like she once said, "there's a brighter side of death."" I quoted Scarlet.

"There's a brighter side of death?" Cody asked.

"Don't ask me, ask her when she wakes up." I said and walked to the drop ship.

"You really think she'll wake up?" Rex asked.

"Don't you?" I answered. Trust me she will. We were brought here for a reason and there's no way Scarlet-Rose will go down without a fight.

oOo

And there you have it! Review and tell me what you think. Also here is a link of the characters that are on my Deviantart account.

My account - Ht t p : / / f a n g i r l 1 1 7 . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m /


	9. Death's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exceot my OC's**

**Welcome to chapter 9 everyone. I would like to thank the reviewers,**** Xxnikkigirl123xX, Evenelle, ImmatureChild, AngelSheWolf, Larn555, and shadow-dog18 for their awesome reviews. Lexia sends her love and thank you to all of those new readers and reviewers as well. Well, it was a tossup between Scarlet's POV of where she is, I'm not saying, or everyone's POV of the time they spent together. I asked Lexia and we decided to make this chapter to everyone else in my story and allow them to share some fame as well. So here you go people, chapter 9! Enjoy the read!**

oOo

_**(Nala's POV)**_

A week…

It's been a week since Scarlet- Rose Taylor, my best friend and the closest thing to a sister I had, gave her life to save us on Naboo. Anakin said to place her in the med-bay until she wakes up….if she does anyway. When I said that she would, it was only a small faint glimpse of hope I saw. I didn't want to say she was dead…however I'm beginning to doubt that she's ever coming back.

People…the men on this ship have changed as well. You have to look deep to see the pain in their eyes. But the one in the most pain is Rex…

He never leaves the training room anymore. He trains then goes to his quarters and never come out unless he's hungry. One time, while Cody and me went to check on him, we heard him scream…

His scream was that of a man in pain. It sounded like his heart was being torn and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed. He screamed _her_ name. Yelling to wake up or open her eyes. He was in pain…

We all were…

I go and visit her sometimes, when I can muster up the courage to see her laying there. Her hand, it's so cold. Her skin is pale with bluish spots from where the virus held tight to her body. We gave her the cure so we could take her on the ship but…it doesn't look like her anymore. He hair, has lost its shine and her smile…she never smiles again.

"Nala…" I turn around to see Cody standing there. Cody never leaves my side now. We've grown close than I never thought was possible. He comforts me and allows me to work off my anger with him in the ring. He knows what it's like to lose family.

"She's still cold Cody….she's still cold." Tears come to my eyes as I hold her hand tighter in mine, hoping that my heat will bring her back to us slowly.

"Like you said, she'll be back." He wrapped his armored arms around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze, "have faith that she'll come back. She's stubborn and if I know her like you do, she never gives up on her family." He whispers. I let go of her hand, throw my arms around his neck, and cry. He holds me tight and allow me to let it all out.

I can't help it. I can't help but cry. I'm supposed to be stronger and the hardhead. Why do I feel so weak now? Why? Why? WHY?

Why did it have to be her? Why were we even here to start with? Why couldn't there be another why, like Rex said? Damn them! Damn who ever brought us here! Damn them, for taking away the one person who was the closest to me, then one person I could always count on and be there for me! Damn them! DAMN THEM!

oOo

_**(Cody's POV)**_

Scarlet, couldn't you see how many people you affected since you got here? My men actually smiled for once and now they wear sad looks. Nala was your sister and you left her. Even Anakin and Obi-wan admitted to missing you happy smile and carefree nature. And Rex…

Rex.

The man loved you Scarlet. The look in his eyes when he watched you and Nala dance around the training room, the day you two ate too much sugar. I've never seen him that happy before. Or the way he seems more relaxed when you sang to us. He's never been that happy.

And you had to take that away from him.

Do you remember when Slick gave you and Nala cuts from your fight from him? He admitted to actually wanting to kill his brother for hurting you. Or when your hands got burned. He acted so strong around you. Always wanted to be your shield and never allowing you to get hurt. It's the same way with me and Nala now. I guess you can say that I'm in love with the woman. Yes, I'm in love with Nala, Scarlet.

He screams you name in his sleep now. Do you see him, from where you are? The pain he's in. He never gets any sleep anymore. He wastes all his energy, training now. I snuck in once. He never allows anyone in when he is. He trains, yes, but when he's out of energy he just drops. Drops to his knees and mourn.

Do you see? He tried to protect you and you slipped through his fingers. He blames himself for your death.

Please Scarlet. If you're listening to any of us. Come back and make things right again. We need you. Nala needs you. Rex needs you the most.

Please…I'm begging…mend my brothers broken heart…

oOo

_**(Rex's POV)**_

Scarlet…

Forgive me Scarlet I failed you. I allowed you to kill yourself to save us. That's what we were born to do. People see us as tools but you and Nala saw us men. You brought light in the dark that I only saw in war. You were so bright; you were like a flame that drew us in. You made my brothers laugh and smile, in such a long time. You care and you risk your life to save us. I've never met a women quite like you before.

Now you're gone…

Damn it woman, why did you have to die! Die right in my arms! Didn't you feel my heart break? Didn't you see the tears in my eyes as I held your dyeing body? I loved you!

Love…

Never have I loved a woman quite like you. The way your smile makes everyone else smile around you. The way you sing…I've never hear such a wonderful sound in the years I've been created. They way you protect us, like family, like brothers. You stole my heart, the moment I met you. The moment I looked into your eyes and saw how much love and compassion, you had for those around you.

The days I got visit your body, I hold your hand tight in mine and wish that you would wake up and smile as if nothing happened. Nevertheless, your hand is cold when I sit next to you. I spend hours memorizing every inch for your face. Afraid that I'll never get another chance to see it again when we reach the Jedi temple. When we do reach the temple, you'll be taken away from me. To be buried in the ground, in a special garden they made for you. Never again will I hear your laugh. To see the way your eyes shine when you smile. To hear you sing.

Never will I get the chance to say I love you….

Just thinking of it breaks my heart in two. I never felt such pain in my left before.

"Scarlet…if you can hear me. Please…wake up. We miss you. I miss you. You can't leave me, for I have something to tell you, when you wake you. Please wake you." I whisper in your ear, hoping that you'll hear.

Hope…..brighter side to death….which side of death did you mean? Yours or mine?

oOo

Short chapter on the three's feelings of Scarlet. Please tell me I did well. It was tricky to write this. So please review and tell me how I did. Thank you all for reading!


	10. Together Again

It's Chapter 10 time! I'm so excited for this and I know everyone will like it too. Questions will be asked and questions will be answered! New arrivals and a story will clear things up! Here it is guys!

P.S: TAKE MY POLL! I NEED ANSWERS FOR MY BETA!

oOo

"_You're being reckless my child. Your mother was never like this at your age." A voice was soft but stern. _

_Was I dead? I had to be…I took that entire virus….but how come I'm thinking? Shouldn't I be dead?_

"_Of course you're dead! You were reckless and it took a long time to bring you here." The voice was angry now. I moved my hand and my legs but I was covered in a soft….sheet? I opened my eyes to see a ceiling above my head. A creek came from a chair then the soft footsteps of someone walking. A woman came into view then. She had white hair and white eyes that were deeper in….something. _

"_Did you read my mind?" my voice sounded like a melody. I shot up and looked at the woman who was smiling now._

"_Now you sound like your mother." She stated. I stopped looking around and glared at the woman._

"_What about my mother?" I asked._

"_Don't give me that tone Scarlet-Rose Taylor. I know your mother taught you to respect your elders, including your grandmother." My jaw dropped…_

"_You're….my…"_

"_Grandmother. She didn't tell you anything did she? That is just like Anastasia. I knew she would not say anything. That's just like her." My grandmother said and looked out the window._

"_What's going on here? How can you be my grandmother? Where am I?" all these questions were giving me a headache._

"_Slow down little one. We will explain everything." She said._

"_We?"_

"_Me and your mother." She said with a slight smile then left the room. My head was spinning with questions and I really had no clue what was going on. I threw off the covers and noticed I was in my underwear. A light blue dress hung on chair in the corner of the room. I dressed quickly and opened the door._

_I couldn't believe my eyes…._

_It was like walking out of Lord of the Rings! High buildings and fresh air, this place was paradise. I slowly walked down the stairs and into a huge garden where two women were sitting, talking to one another. The one, who said she was my grandmother, was sitting facing me. The other…was turned away. Her brown hair cascaded down her back as it complemented her peach dress. _

"_There she is. I told you she was alright." My grandmother spoke. The brown hair woman stood and turned…..her heterochromatic eye sparkled with excitement. I knew those eyes from years ago. Those eyes rocked me to sleep with a voice that was the sea's melody…_

"_Mom?" I asked. Tears pricked my eyes as the woman smiled and rushed forward. I did too. She caught me in her arms and held me tight against her chest. She was warm and alive. She was here and I couldn't help but shed tears of happiness._

"_Scarlet. My Scarlet. My beautiful Scarlet-Rose." She whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Look at you! You grew up so fast! I can't believe how much you have grown!"_

"_It's been a while mom. You look older." We laughed and she brought me over to sit where she was._

"_I'm sure this is confusing for you but I'll try my best to answer. We both will." My mom said. I looked at her then my grandmother. They look so much alike it isn't funny._

"_What are you really?" I asked._

_My mom sighed before answering "I'm a Jedi for the consul. My sister and I were brought to the Temple to train to be Jedi. Master Yoda was my master and was like a father to me. There I made friends with the entire Masters now, Plo Koon, Luminara, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, along with Jango Fett, Jabba the Hutt, and a few mercenaries."_

"_Wow. Wait….Jango Fett? You knew Jango Fett!" the fangirl in me was screaming. MY mother knew Jango Fett!_

"_Yes. After I became a Jedi, I kinda separated from the consul and went on my own. Most Jedi's did back then. I joined up with Jango as a sniper. He was the only one who knew I was a Jedi. Was like a brother to me, actually." She said and gave me a smile, "but I returned when clones were needed. I was the one who asked Jango to use his DNA for the clones. Great man, if you knew him like I did."_

"_Wait! You were helping me weren't you? That was your journal wasn't it?" I asked._

"_Yes. I had to help you. Couldn't leave my daughter without help now could I? _

"_But how did you get into our dimension?" _

"_Me and my sister didn't like war and we ran. We also ran from something we had to do. One day this black hole showed up in the middle of nowhere. I took scans and readings of it then found out it wasn't a black hole at all. It was a worm hold to another world. I made up my mind then. I would stage my death along with my sister when I went in. I only told Master Yoda and my closest friends about what I had found. Told them war wasn't for me and I didn't want any part of it. I packed up my things and headed for the wormhole. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital, a military hospital with your father right beside me. He found my sister and me. Brought us back to the base. Fell in love with him a year later. Married the following year, never regretted a thing. Up until now…" she spoke._

"_You said you ran from something besides war. What was it?" I asked._

"_Her duty as the galaxy's Keeper!" my grandmother chimed in, "She ran when I told her she had to kill her brother. Was the only way to set things right between good and evil. But no, she ran!"_

"_I didn't want to kill him mother. He's my brother, how could I kill him!" my mother countered._

"_But look where this has gotten us! Now your daughter must take your place and set things right. The March is coming, if someone doesn't stop him before then, all hope in the galaxy is lost." My grandmother pointed to me and sat back down._

"_Wait. I don't understand. The thing you ran from was your own brother?" I asked._

"_There were three of us. Me, my sister Phoenix, and my brother Draco. I was good, he was evil, and Phoenix was neutral. When my brother, your uncle, grew lust for power, her headed for the darkest part of the galaxy where no light can be found. All light and hope was lost when the sun burned our along with its people. Your grandmother told me the only way to keep dark locked back and light to be in check was to kill Draco. Like a good sister I was, I couldn't stand up to the fact that I had to kill him. So I ran. Went through the wormhole and never looked back." Her face saddened._

"_But why am I here?"_

"_You carry something I didn't have. Family and friends that are willing to help you. You carry so much courage and faith in your friends you inspire those around you. You have what it take to defeat my brother. More than I could ever have."_

"_No! I don't want to kill my uncle. Isn't there some other way?" I asked._

"_If there was I would have told you. Only someone with enough courage to risk their life, knowing that my may end their life as well, will be able to stop him. I looked over every possible option I could think of. None are worth thinking over." _

"_There has to be away. I'll find it and stop him without killing him." I told them._

"_Scarlet it's impossible. You need an army to get to the darkest galaxy! He has an army that's been waiting for years!" My told raised her voice._

"_Then I'll get an army. I'll call a truce between us and the Dark Lord. I know who he is and I'll make him understand! I won't be able to do this alone. You have to give me a chance." I looked at my mother with pleading eyes._

"_Alright. You're our only hope now. You and your cousin." I gave her a look and she laughed, "Phoenix is Nala's mother. Her fake name is Rose. Nala is your cousin." A smile spread across my face as I hugged my mom._

"_I won't let you down mom. I promise, I'll stop him without killing him. I'll find away." I told them._

"_Then you'll need this." My mom unhooked her necklace and placed it around mine. It was a stone glowed a bright white light. It's warmth spread all over my body and it made me feel safe._

"_And this. I give you another power to use." My grandmother place her finger on my forehead and I felt knowledge of a new ability fill my head_

"_Thank you. I won't let you down." _

"_Now off with you! You broke heart when you died and you need to get fixing. Especially with that Captain of yours. He has a few words you need to hear." My mother laughed, as did I. My grandmother waved her hand and a door appeared before us. I walked in front of it and stopped. I turned to face my mother with a smile._

"_Tell dad I said hi. In addition, when things are done, can you come see me and Nala perform? We really want you guys to be there." I told her._

"_We will. That's a promise. Also tell Nala her mother loves her very much, as much as I love you!" I saw tears in my mother's eyes. _

"_I love you too!" I called before I stepped thought the door._

oOo

The first thing I felt when I woke up was headache. I didn't mind because I was ALIVE! I sat up and looked to see that I was in the medical bay. I swung my legs over the side only to have my legs give out.

"Remember Scarlet, you were dead." I muttered to myself. I got to my feet again and walked slowly to the bathroom. I washed my face and checked myself over. Didn't want to walk around as if I was still dead. After that, I snuck behind the medical droid and turned him off. Just in case he found the bed empty and called someone. I walked out of the bay to find the hall empty. It was a little too creepy for me and I headed for the mess. Someone must be there.

I could hear voices from outside the door. One was Nala, from the crying, and the others were the boys. If I was back, I wanted to come back in style.

"_**And you're always free to begin again  
And you're always free to believe  
When you find the place  
That your heart belongs  
You'll never leave**_."

I sang then opened the door. Everyone was looking at me with jaws dropped then smiles appeared.

"_**You and I will always be  
Celebrating life together  
I know I have found a friend forever more  
Love is like a melody  
One that I will always treasure  
Courage is the key that opens every door."**_

Nala got up and started to sing with me as we walked closer to each other. A smile along with tears filled every note.

"_**Though you may not know  
Where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dreams  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart." **_

We were standing right in front of each other now. Her hands were shaking and I knew she was going to hit me. She always does.

"_**Though you may not know  
Where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dream  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart."**_

When the song ended, she hit me in the arm and hugged me. I hugged her back while tears came from her eyes.

"You're alive." She whispered and I hugged her closer.

"You know I wouldn't leave you. Besides I found out some really great news but that can wait till later." I let her go and waved to the boys, "I'm BACK!" I sang and the boys came running. They gave me hugs and they cheered that I was alive.

"How is that your alive?" Cody asked.

"My mother." I smiled but they gave me questioning looks, 'I'll tell you later but first, where's Rex?'

"In the training room. He won't let anyone in. He took your death the hardest." Nala told me.

"Right. No one is allowed in the training room until I fix his head on straight." I told them and walked out of the Mess. I quickly headed of the training room. My stomach was in knots when I walked in. Grunts came from inside followed by a voice.

"I thought I said that no one was allowed to come in while I'm in here!" Rex's voice was harsh. I wanted to smack him but I just took off my shoes and headed for the mat. I watched as Rex punched the dummy with anger. Did I mention that he was sweaty and without a shirt? I felt my face heat up but somehow I mustered up the courage to step forward when he went to take another swing. I stepped in front of him and blocked the punch.

"Aren't you taking this a little far? Your gonna kill yourself this way." I told him. His eyes went wide and he dropped his arms.

"You….you're alive." He muttered.

"Yes I am. Nala told you I'll be back. Didn't you listen?" I asked stepping forward. Rex stayed where he was as he breathed in deeply.

"I wanted to. But…after a while, I sort of gave up." He told him.

"You shouldn't have." I stepped closer to him.

" I know….but…" I shut him by kissing him. He was shocked at first but soon melted along with me. His arms wrapped around me to bring me closer. My arms wrapped around his neck to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. The kiss became deeper and deeper. Either one of us wanted to stop until we pulled away for air, "But I love you Scarlet." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him again but this time he picked me up and sung me around.

"I love you too Rex." His smile grew bigger as I repeated to him repeatedly between kisses.

"It's about time!" We looked over to see everyone in the doorway. They were smiling at us and clapping.

"Cody, shut her up." I called. Cody took Nala by the waist and spun her to face him.

"Yes Ma'am." And he kissed her. Everyone was cheering and clapping that everyone was together again. Rex's hand brought me back to look at him.

"How? How are you here?" he asked and hugged me close to him.

"It's a long story." I replied and hugged him back.

oOo

FINIALLY! It's done! Sorry for the late update. Writers block. Won't be another chapter for a while. Got to get other chapters done and updated. But what out for Chapter 11! Review and please take my poll!


	11. New Chapter!

April Fool's Day guys! Have a ball!


	12. Enter Cad Bane and Aurra Sing

I'M BACK! Hey everyone, I am back and it's time for another chapter! Chapter 13 might I add! Sorry about the prank guys but Lexia came up with the idea and I couldn't pass it up. Any who, since I'm back, this chapter will be dedicated to all those who reviewed and wished me a save trip. Lexia says hi and shit. Her health actually improved and the doctor said that she might be able to go home in a few weeks if her count and health is still going up. Another thing, this chapter will be in Nala's POV because I feel like I'm neglecting her. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And there is cursing in this chapter too so watch out! Nala isn't as proper as you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except my OC's and their history!

oOo

(Nala's POV)

"Do you know how much I hate that Senator?" I asked Scarlet. Even though it's been only a few days since Scarlet came back there was a lot going on. We had to get an army ready in such a short while and hope that our uncle won't send his dark children to come after us. Everyone was on edge.

"He knows that we know his little secret. That's probably why they won't allow us to talk to him. At least we know we got him scared." Scarlet said. I agreed but that just means he could hit that red button sooner. While we're here I plan on stopping Order 66. Even if it kills me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"We could try talking to Amidala maybe she could get us in?" Scarlet said.

"But wasn't Anakin going to "see" her? We can just go walking in. Eww. Just thinking about it is putting bad images in my head." I told her. Scarlet chuckled and shoved me.

"Your acting just like the boys….speaking of boys, I noticed that you and Cody have gotten pretty close since I died. Mind giving me details?" I gasped in horror and shoved her back. She was right; me and Cody have gotten close. He stuck by my side when Scar died and he still is. He even moved into my room when no one was looking! That trooper can be pretty slick sometimes.

"Well, what about you and Rex? That man won't leave you side for a second without worrying. I'm surprised that he isn't here." I told her. Ever since Scar came back Rex never left her side. You would always see them holding hands or Rex's arms wrapped around Scarlet like a shield. They look so cute together!

"Rex said he had business to take care of in the city. Said he had to go pick up something. Anyway we should go see Padme. Let's just hope we don't walk in on the two." Scarlet chuckled as did I. That would be bad but just to see Anakin's flushed face would be worth it.

We walked a shot ways until we were about a few doors down from Padme's room. Our pace slowed, just incased we would happen to walk in or something else. But, we'll make sure to knock before I enter.

"About the privacy intervention bill…"Senator Organa and Senator Amidala walked out of the room.

"Senator Amidala!" Scarlet called out. Padme turned around and smiled at us.

"Scarlet, Nala, it's good to see you two again. I see your recovery is coming along smoothly." Padme said. Scarlet chuckled and smiled at the senator.

"Yes. Everyone now won't let me out of their sight and they never leave me alone." Scarlet said.

"As you know, your death took the hardest on everyone. At least it's good to see them smiling again. What is it that you girls need?"

"We were wondering if you can get us an audience with Senator Palpatine. Every time we try they won't let us in. Can you help?" I asked. Padme thought for a moment before answering.

"I may be able to help but I must go to a meeting. Would you two like to join me? You can witness firsthand what the senate is like." Padme asked.

"Sure!" we both said. Senator Organa and Senator Amidala chuckled and lead us to the meeting room.

When we got there, senators were already coming into the room. The room itself was huge. I've seen this episode a million times with Scarlet to know what's going on but we decided to walk through it. Meeting Cad Bane, the infamous bounty hunter, was totally worth it. And the one senator who dies, senator Philo I think his name was, really deserved it. We hated him and we actually cheered when he got shot. But hey, he was stupid to think that bounty hunters weren't going to shoot him. How thick could you get?

"We cannot allow the Chancellor to move this enhanced privacy invasion bill forward." Senator Organa spoke to them.

"We're all in agreement, then." Senator Philo spoke. Just then the door opened and the one and only Cad Bane reveled himself along with a assassin droid.

"Morning, Senators." His voice sent a chill up my spine as I smirked. I looked over at Scarlet who was smirking as well. "You should all consider yourselves, to be in my power." Another door opened and two more of Cad Banes men stepped inside. "As long as everyone behaves, this will be quick and painless." Aurra Sing came through the door and our smirks disappear. We hate the bitch so fucking much. Pardon my French but it's the truth. "Do nothing, and it will all be over soon."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." Said the senator. Cad Bane raised his blaster to shoot but Scarlet threw his gun out of his hands and brought back the senator. Goody-goody two-shoes.

"What the?" Cade bane looked at Scarlet.

"Cad Bane, the infamous bounty hunter, what a pleasure to see you." Scarlet's voice was cool and calm. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

"And you might you be? A jedi youngling?" he asked.

"No, we're just normal jedi. And we have no intention of fighting you. I will defend these senators should you choose to shoot but I refuse to take the first blow. And besides, I wouldn't want to ruin my fun anyway." I told him. We both crossed our arms and looked Cad Bane in the eye. We weren't moving.

"All right, then. If you'll gather at the center of this lovely atrium my co-workers and I will relieve you of any communication devices. And your Jedi weapons." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, we won't need these anyway." Scarlet said and tossed hers to Bane and so did I.

"I see five of them here in the room. If we…" Senator Padme spoke but was cut off.

"What are you going to do? It's not like we carry any weapons. And those two gave up theirs." Senator Organa spoke but I couldn't help but chuckle. He doesn't know does he?

"Start answering, if you will." Bane ordered.

"What would you like to know?" Scarlet smirked.

"How did you know of me? Few even do and that's through strict channels." He said. Me and Scarlet laughed.

"If only you knew Bane." I said but that only seemed to piss him off.

"I said, start answering." He ordered again.

"Nala, would you like to do the honors this time?" Scarlet asked.

"It would be an honor. Now, let's see….Your name is Cad Bane. You're a male Duros bounty hunter from the planet Duro who earned a reputation as the galaxy's best, deadliest, and most fearsome mercenary. You work for a number of clients; your loyalty was ultimately to credits—and by extension, the highest bidder. You employ a variety of weapons and allies to ensure that you always got your pay. You have red eyes, blue-green skin, and breathing tubes. Your base of operations is in the Outer Rim's Rogue Antar system named Black Stall Station in a secret hideout on the planet Tatooine. You personally outfitted the former with several booby traps and a laser defense grid to stop your adversaries, countermeasures that no one was reportedly able to survive. You frequently worked with several "underworld dregs" in your jobs; among their number was the shapeshifting Clawdite Cato Parasitti, a lethal assassin who shared his allegiance to money. You're quintessentially cold, cruel, calculating, and capable in your line of work. How's that for information?"

The room was dead silent….that was until Scarlet burst out laughing.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Let's just say we know more than you should. We know basically everyone. And that includes you Aurra Sing." Scarlet said. Aurra who has been silent snapped to attention and stepped forward.

"And what do you know of me?" her voice was harsher than Bane's.

"Do you really want me to tell?" Scarlet got in her face.

"I dare you."

"Fine then. Your name is Aurra Sing, also known as Nashtah, you were once a female Jedi Padawan, but following a series of tragedies and misfortunes, you left the Jedi Order to become a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi and political assassinations. You were born in the slums of Nar Shaddaa to a spice-addicted mother named Aunuanna, and a father she never knew. It was also rumored that you were once owned by Sennex slavers. You were brought to the Jedi Order as a candidate for Jedi training. In an attempt to control you overtly aggressive instincts, the Council assigned you to the Dark Woman, a mysterious and secretive Jedi Master with a track record of training difficult apprentices. However, you two did not get along well and you never progressed past the stage of Padawan.

Around the age of nine, you were kidnapped by pirates, who played on you deep-seated fears of abandonment and betrayal to shake your trust in the Jedi. They raised you as a fellow pirate. Tragedy struck again when you were eventually captured by the Hutt crime lord Wallanooga, who in turn lent you to a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained you to be a remorseless killer, even equipping you with a bio-computer that fed you additional sensory data. Your training was paid for by the family of Hutt crime lord Urdruua, something which set his family back a generation in debt. In addition to blasters and a slugthrower rifle, you wielded a red-bladed lightsaber and relished defeating Jedi in combat.

On Balmorra, you ran into Jango Fett while hunting Rigorra the Hutt. You apparently had had a connection to the Hutt when you were just a slave to Wallanooga. You and Fett managed to infiltrate the Hutt's well defended palace but were captured along with two other bounty hunters—Bossk and Skorr—who were hunting Rigorra's brother. All four managed to escape after being poisoned with powerful toxic flowers and you captured Rigorra. Should I go on?"

Again it was quiet….

"That was amazing." Senator Organa said.

"Like I said, we know what we shouldn't and it come s in handy." I told him and chuckled.

"I need to make a call." Bane turned around and went to make is call to the Chancellor.

"Scarlet, what should we do?" Padme asked. I turned to the Senators and sighed along with her.

"Let us take care of this. Don't do anything but do as they say. We will protect you. Should the worse come, we have a plan." Scarlet told her and put her attention back on Bane.

"Protect them at all cost?" I asked.

"Right. This should be fun Nala." She said.

"Fun indeed." I answered. Just then the light went off and the place went into lock-down. This will be fun.

"I'm in control. I make the rules now." Cad Bane said.

oOo

We watched as they took communications devices and searched us. I noticed that Padme and Organa were off to the side so I decided to head over there with Scarlet.

"I can't let them search me." said whispered.

"What? Why not?" Organa asked.

"I have something they must not find." She told him. I know what it is!

"What is it?"

"Well, hello there little lady. And who might you be?" he asked. Me and Scarlet gagged. Womanizer.

"I am Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo, and I demand that you release us immediately. The galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists." She replied even though his hand was on her face.

"Ain't you awful young and pretty to be a senator?" he asked. I followed Padme's eyes until I spotted Anakin in the second floor. Bane saw and started shooting.

"Everyone get down!" Scarlet yelled and everyone hit the floor while we stood, waiting for Bane to give an order.

"Skywalker! After him!" he shouted and his men took off. Before we came here we taught ourselves to make shields using the force. It would take a lot of energy but it least we would protect us.

"What happened? Where's the droid?" Bane asked when one of his men came back.

"The droids gone, but here's good news. The jedi's unarmed." He told Bane. Shit, I forgot about this part.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like he has his lightsaber."

"Go. Bring him back to me." Bane ordered but this time, Aurra went with him.

"The lightsaber. I've got it." Padme whispered to us.

"What?" Organa asked. Padme showed him that she actually has it. "Why do you have a jedi's lightsaber?"

"The question is whether we should try and get it back to…the jedi knight or use it ourselves." Padme said.

"Padme, I'm sorry, but you're stupid to think that you can use a lightsaber or let alone how to defend yourself with one. Leave it to someone who can." I told her. Just then Bane shot off his blaster and everyone quieted.

"Everyone be quiet, I've got a call to make." He said. I turned back to Padme and Organa.

"Nala's right Padme. You don't know how to even use one. And the last thing we need is you slicing your head off." Scarlet said.

"I know what I'm doing." She hissed.

"No you don't!" I hissed back. "Stop trying to be a hero. You're not okay. You're just a supporter _for_ heroes! The real ones are the ones fighting on the front lines trying to keep _you_ safe. Don't throw your life away just so that their fight means nothing. If you really want to help, try and end this war was fast as you can. Both sides are _right _and _wrong_ but their just too blind to see their _own_ mistakes!" Padme's eyes widened and I tried to calm down. For years I yelled at my TV, saying that they were too blind to see what was really going on and who was actually pulling the strings. George Lucas really out did himself here.

Just then the doors opens as they drag in Anakin in cuffs.

"Young Skywalker. Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you Jedi?" bane said to the unconscious Anakin. "Toss him in with the others!" We watched as they dragged him over to us. Padme and Scarlet went to him to make sure he was okay. "3D, are we on schedule?" Bane asked through his comm.

"_Arriving at prison now."_ Came the droids voice.

"Go and get the parting gifts." Bane ordered. I watched as Bane's men started to set up explosives. Great, how are we going around this? "We need to get to the landing platform. Is everything ready?"

"Yep, yep."

"Turn on the field." Red lasers boxed us in. "As you so much as breath on one of these lasers, the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi, I bit you a most respectful farewell. Oh, and you two can have these back." He tossed our light sabers back. "Enjoy them while you can. Let's go." Cad Bane turned and left. I looked over and Scarlet and she nodded. Time to work fast.

"Everyone, we don't have much time. Gather in the center as close as you can. This place is gonna blow!" I shouted.

"But the bounty hunter said that it wouldn't." said one of the senators.

"Do you really believe him?" Scarlet asked.

"I agree with those two." That was Anakin's voice.

"Good to see you awake." I said to him.

"Thanks. Now, got any ideas?" he asked.

"We do, but it's gonna take a toll on us so be prepared to carry us if need be." Scarlet said.

"To bad I don't have my lightsaber." Anakin said.

"You mean this? I found it where you dropped it." she activated it and cut Anakin free. Who knew?

"You said you two have a plain?" we nodded. Scarlet went to one side of the senators and took a deep breath. We both closed our eyes and focused on creating a force bubble around us.

"We won't be able to hold this for long so as soon as the explosives go off, get everyone out of here. We don't know if the room will hold. Got it?" Scarlet told Anakin.

"Got it." he said. Already I got feel my arms get heavy and I could hear the explosive getting ready to blow.

Three….two…..one…..BOOM!

As soon as the explosives went off, me and Scarlet collapsed and the senators ran out of the room. Smoke filled the room and I couldn't find or see Scarlet. My body felt too heavy and weak to move. But the shield was worth the risk.

"Nala! Nala!" someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw the lights of flashlights coming towards us. "Nala." The voice was closer now and hands brought me to a hard surface.

"Cody." I muttered as he picked me up and carried me out of the room. Cody sat me down on the floor and took my face in his hands. Even through his gloves I could still feel the warmth coming from them.

"Nala are you hurt? Did they do anything to you." I tried to open my eyes but the stung from the dust. I guess Cody noticed and took out some water to clear my eyes.

"No, I'm okay. Just tired from using up my energy. Me and Scarlet saved the senators by using the shield we were practicing with. And no, they didn't do anything to us." I told him. Cody sighed and brought me into an embrace.

"You scared me." he muttered. I wrapped my arms around him and allow myself to be held.

"Sorry. Jedi's have to protect people Cody. I can't help it." I told him. He broke away but took my face in his hands again.

"Just so long as your save I really don't care." He said and brought his lips down to mine. Somehow his helmet came off but I really didn't care. All I cared about was Cody's warm lips on mind and man did they feel good. I brought my hands up to entangle themselves in Cody's hair while his grip tightened around me.

"We should go. People could be watching." I said after I pulled away, much to Cody's displeasure.

"Fine. But when we get back to the apartment Padme gave you and Scarlet I'm not allowing you out of my arms for a while." He told me. I chuckled and got up. Up ahead I could see Rex hold Scarlet in his arms. I knew that the explosion scared Rex as well but I let them be alone.

We walked out if the senate building in silence. When we got outside we just stood there, watching the sunset as the gunships flew in and out. It was then that I relized that tomorrow was a special day that I almost forgot about.

It was Scarlet's birthday tomorrow….

oOo

Sorry for such a long wait but this chapter is longer. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Authors Note  SORRY!

Authors note:

Sorry everyone but I have totally lost my train of thought on this story. I won't abandon it or anything I just want to come up with a great ending and not give you guys some shitty chapters. It will be complete until further notice and I hope you all understand. Thank you for understanding.

-Lightan117


End file.
